If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh
by nicoLee.cuLLeen
Summary: Übersetztung. AH. Bella zieht nach LA und findet dort "Schwestern" in 2 ihrer Mitschülerinnen. Zusammen treffen sie 3 Jungen in ihrem neuen Apartment & erfahren dabei Liebe in mehr als nur einem Weg.
1. Elevators are matchmarkers

**Hi ihr Lieben (:**

**Das hier ist eine Übersetzung von der englischen Story "If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh" von Carmelinagunn. Ich hab mich mal daran versucht es so gut wie möglich ins deutsche zu übertragen, und würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Jedes Kapitel ist nach einem Song benannt , die alle in cars Profil aufgelistet sind der Link zu ihrem Profil ist auf meiner Seite falls ihr Lust habt euch die Lieder anzuhören :). Und ich entschuldige mich schon mal im vorraus für alle Fehler :D **

**Disclaimer: Nix von mir. Charaktere von Stephanie Mayer und die Idee von car.**

**Viel Spaß (:**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Kapitel 1 - Elevatores are Matchmarkers

Ich fuhr zu unserem neuen Apartment mit meinen zwei besten Freundinnen - Schrägstrich - Zimmerkameradinen als es passierte.

Ich sah ihn die Straße runtergehen, er hatte seine Ohrhörer drin scrollte durch seinen iPod und nahm die starrenden Blicke die aus meinem Auto kamen nicht war. Er war zweifellos der schönste Junge, nein Person, die ich je gesehen habe. Und du siehst viele Leute in Hollywood, eingenommen die zwei in meinem Auto die bei meiner Entdeckung bei mir waren.

Aber er war anders als alle die ich je zuvor gesehen hatte. Er sah mehr aus als ein Griechischer Gott als irgendetwas anderes, wie er hier beiläufig in der Stadt herumging. Er war sehr groß mit scharfen Zügen und einem sehr schönen mageren Körperbau. Seine Haut war ganz Blass, auf eine faszienirende Weise. Er trug passende Jeans und einen dunkel grauen Pullover bei dem die Ärmel bis zu seinen Ellenbogen hochgeschoben waren. Er hatte einen sehr fokussierten Blick auf seinem Gesicht während er den kleinen Screen seinen iPods in seiner Hand studierte, und es war der erstaunlichste Gesichtsausdruck den ich je gesehen hatte.

Das Ding was mich jedoch wirklich beeindruckte, waren die Haare. Oh diese _Haare_. Es hatte die unglaublichste bronzene Farbe die man sich vorstellen könnte und es zeigte in jede Richtung, als ob sie ein Eigenleben hätten. Er führte beiläufig seine Hand durch es während er weiterging und sich konzentrierte.

Ich hätte uns fast getötet als ich das Steuer herumriss um dem Gegenverkehr in der Mitte der Kreuzung durch die wir fuhren auszuweichen. Ich hatte für nicht mehr als zehn Sekunden gestarrt, aber es war lang genug um die Konzentration die ich hatte auf ihn hinüberzutragen und zu ihm zu fahren.

Gott sei dank saß Rose neben mir um sich das Steuer zu schnappen und mich anzuschreien während Alice im Rücksitz saß und etwas murmelte wie "Wow Bella, schon am sabern?". Ich lief wie gewöhnlich unverzüglich rot an. Ich war eigentlich nicht die Person die Leute so offenkundig auscheckte, aber bei diesem Fall hatte ich wirklich keine Chance. Es war als ob die Zeit still stehen würde als ich ihn anstarrte. Sogar die Bedrohung der Leben von mir und meinen zwei besten Freundinnen - Schrägstrich - Zimmerkameraden war wahrscheinlich nicht stark genug um meinen Blick von diesem Gott von einem Mann abzuwenden.

Warte? Woher kamen diese Gedanken? Habe ich eben wirklich den Satz ´Gott von einem Mann´ gedacht?

Niemals zuvor war ich so gierig nach jemandem, nicht mal in meinen Privaten Gedanken. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und brachte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zur Straße um in einem Stück zu unserem neuen Apartment zu kommen.

Wir Drei besuchen jetzt schon seit einem Jahr die Schauspielschule und wir waren kurz davor mit unserem dritten Semester zu beginnen. Mittlerweile wartet die Unterhaltungswelt ja auf niemanden mehr also war es ziemlich gewöhnlich auf die Sommerferien zu verzichten und weiter zu trainieren. Rose und ich haben Alice eben vom Flughafen abgeholt, wir waren nur zwei Wochen für eine kurze Pause voneinander getrennt gewesen aber ohne sie fühlte es sich länger an also war die Wiedervereinigung voll mit lauten tollen Party mix CD's zudenen wir im Auto tanzten. Rose und ich waren zusammen für eine Nacht im Apartment geblieben, aber es fühlte sich auch dort ohne Alice unvollständig an.

Ich zog vor ungefähr einem Jahr vom sonnigen Phoenix nach Los Angeles also war mein Zuhause nicht so weit entfernt. Meine Familie verbrachte auch etwas Zeit in Ufernähe als ich aufwuchs also war der Umzug nach Californin keine große Sache für mich. Die Größe von Los Angeles machte mir auch nicht viel aus - Phoenix kann dem definitiv auch standhalten.

Mine Freunde - Schrägstrich - neue Kameradinnen waren dennoch weiter von ihren Familien entfernt. Manchmal verblüfft es mich wie nah ich , Alice und Rosalie uns stehen, weil wir solche verschiedenen Leben hatten bevor wir zusammen in die Schule kamen. Ich hatte niemals Leute die mich so forderten oder mich so verstanden wie diese zwei.

Rosalie Hale und ich fanden nicht sofort Anschluss zueinander obwohl wir in den ersten zwei Semestern in die selbe Klasse gingen ( du bist mit einer Gruppe von Leuten für jedes Fach ein ganzes Jahr zusammen in einer Klasse). Es war größtenteils die Tatsache das sie mich zuerst einschüchterte. Sie ist wahrhaftig atemberaubend schön. Blonde Haare, perfekter Körper, und keine Hemmungen das auch zu zeigen. Lediglich in einen Raum mit ihr zu treten senkt dein Selbstwertgefühl. Das weis sie auch aber sie ist niemals boshaft damit. Sie benutzt ihr Selbstvertrauen wenn sie es braucht, und das ihr zweifellos helfen kann weit im Leben zu kommen, wenn nicht zumindest in der Unterhaltungs- Welt.

An einem Tag am beginn des zweiten Semesters ging ich auf dem Campus zu meinem Bungalow ( sie nennen sie ernsthaft Bungalows an Stelle von Wohnhäusern) und ich ging an Rose vorbei während sie mit einem ihrer treuen Verehrern sprach der wie es das Schicksal wollte der nicht-so-feindselige Vorsitz der Schüler war. Ich ging an ihnen vorbei als er gerade damit fertig war sie zu fragen ob sie schon Pläne für den Abend habe.

Ich nahm an sie wollte den Anstand des vorsitzenden beibehalten ohnehin eine unangenehme Einladung zu treten den als sie mich sah überraschte sie alle damit indem sie sagte , "Ich weis es nicht. Bella, was machen wir heute Abend?"

"Wir wagen uns auf ein Abenteuer," antwortete ich automatisch.

Ich hörte die Worte unmittelbar danach in meinem Kopf wiederhalen und zuckte zusammen. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und mich albern fühlen.

Ich meine wirklich? Ein "Abenteuer"? Für mich hörte sich das gut an, ich brauchte etwas um meine Welt wieder ein bisschen aufzuschütteln, aber Rosalie Hale und ich bei einem "Abenteuer"? Wie waren nicht einmal richtig Freunde außerhalb der Klasse und hier stand ich und sage Dinge die mir anscheinend im Gehirn stecken geblieben sind aus der Zeit in der ich noch zwälf Jahre alt war.

Ich weis das ich außergewöhnlicher denke als die anderen in meiner Umgebung, manchmal ziehe ich sogar in Verdacht das ich auf einem ganz anderem Level bin als alle anderen, also nehme ich mal an das ich nicht überrascht sein sollte das mir so etwas raus gerutscht ist.

"Ausgezeichnet," hörte ich sie vertrauensvoll hinter mir antworten. Ich lächelte ihr über meiner Schulter hinweg zu als ich den Weg zu meinem Bungalow fortsetzte. Es war schön zu wissen das sie mir den Gefallen tun würde mich nicht vor allen bloßzustellen.

Ich schnappte mir ein Buch und entschied mich meine regelmäßige Routine von lesen und auf der Couch sitzen bevor meine drei anderen Bungalow-Mitbewohner nach hause kommen würden und das Wohnzimmer für den Rest des Abends wie immer unter beschlag nehmen würden, und mich somit in meinen kleinen, ziemlich beengten und ziemlich unordentlichen Raum vertreiben würden. Ruhige Zeit zum lesen gab es kaum noch hier und ich fing an meine frühere Lieblingszeit zu vermissen.

Nicht einmal fünf Minuten später hörte ich ein klopfen an der Bungalow Tür und als ich sie öffnete sah ich Rosalie die verkündete sie sei bereit für unsere Abenteuer und das ich hoffentlich nichts dagegen habe das sie ihre eigene Bungalow- Mitbewohnerin mitgebracht hatte, Alice Brandon. Alice informierte Rosalie schnell das ich nichts dagegen haben würde wenn sie mitkämme, als ob sie sehen könnte was meine Reaktion war bevor ich überhaupt Zeit hatte etwas zu sagen.

Ich hatte nicht viel mit Alice zu tun, aber sie war die Person die jeder kannte. Sie war im Musikal-Teater-Programm welches nicht das war wo ich und Rosalie drin waren, also würde ich nie eine klasse mit ihr haben. Es stellte sich heraus das Alice und ich viele Sachen gemeinsam hatten auch wenn wir unseren Enthusiasmus dafür anders zum Ausdruck brachten.

Alice ist auch unglaublich schön, auf eine Weise die du niemals erwartet hättest an einem Menschen je zu sehen. Sie ist mit ihren kleinen Feen Größe und ihren kurzen schwarzen Haaren einzigartig. Sie ist definitiv jemand den du als ein Original bezeichnen kannst. Ihre Ahnung und totales Interesse in Mode ( und die Mode von jeder Person die sich um sie herum aufhält ) ist nicht etwas was sie verbirgt, und ich fand mich selbst ständig wieder wie ich gezwungen werde in jede Boutique zu gehen die sie im Melrose Blvd innerhalb der ersten Stunden indenen ich mit ihr zusammen war finden konnte, und dabei spielte es keine Rolle wie viel ich protestierte. Ihre Stimmung ist noch exzentrischer als ihr Aussehen und das zieht dich noch rascher zu ihr.

Da gab es keine Chance das ich nicht mit ihr befreundet sein würde nachdem ich sie getroffen habe. Ein Teil davon war ihre spontane Natur und ich hoffte im geheimen das sie damit ein wenig auf mich abfärben würde, aber es ist eigentlich größtenteils weil, Alice entschieden hat auf das "Abenteuer" zu gehen um neue Freunde zu finden und wenn Alice etwas entscheidet wird das nicht bestritten.

Ich konnte mich nicht einmal an alle Details des Abenteuers errinern mit dem alles anfing. Ich werde mich immer an meine anfängliche Angst errinern das ich die beiden wunderschönen Kreaturen die ich jetzt durch Hollywood fahre, langweilen könnte. Ich werde mich immer daran errinern mich gefragt zu haben was für einen Eindruck ein einfaches Mädchen wie ich auf sie haben könnte, aber was mir dann egal wurde als ich bemerkte wie wohl ich mich mit den beiden fühlte, wohler als mit meinen anderen Freunden.

Ich weiß das wir am Santa Monika Beach endeten nachdem wir uns irgendwo im Sunset Blvd verlaufen hatten… und ich weiß das wir nach dieser Nacht pracktisch aneinander klebten. Ich hatte noch nie Freundinnen für die ich so impfend wie Schwestern. Da ich ein Einzelkind bin saugte ich das Gefühl von Familie das zwischen uns entstand auf. Weil ich die jüngste war, fühle ich einen seltsames Gefühl von Schutz von ihnen in der Annahme zu mir, was bewirkte das meine Selbstwertschätzung anfing sich zu neigen.

Also entschieden wir uns am Anbeginn unseres dritten Semesters zusammen zu ziehen. Ich könnte nicht noch mehr aufgeregter sein. Ich fühle mich jetzt viel Erwachsener, obwohl ich immer noch 19 war, und Alice und Rosalie beide weniger als zwei Jahre älter als ich.

Wir waren schließlich selbstständige College Studenten die aus dem Beschränkten Campus Leben ausbrachen. Keine Ausgehverbote, keine RA's, keine seltsamen Mitbewohner… es war Offiziell Zeit um unsere Leben "aufzuschütteln" wie Alice es so schön gesagt hat.

Wir Fuhren in unsere neue Garage und kamen aus dem Auto, und ich zeigte stolz unsere beiden Parklücken die uns gehörten, obwohl ich die einzige von uns dreien mit einem Auto war. Ich kam zum Ergebnis das zu jedem Apartment zwei Parklücken gehörten da der große rote Jeep der gegenüber parkte auch zwei Parklücken in Anspruch nahm und niemand schien ein Problem damit zu haben.

"Ihr könnt schon mal ins Apartment gehen, ich wird mal die Post checken. Meine Eltern wollten uns Geld schicken für die Einkäufe die wir in den ersten Wochen machen werden, als ein Einzugs Geschenk," sagte Rose zu Alice und mir bevor sie durch das Tor zum vorderen teil des Gebäudes ging.

"Das ist nett von ihnen," sagte ich zu mir selbst und lachte in wenig. " Mit dem Betrag den Rose wahrscheinlich von ihren Eltern erhalten wird sollten wir fähig sein unsere Nachbarn für Wochen zu ernähren."

Alice kicherte ein wenig bei meinem Witz aber sie war definitiv nicht so amüsiert von meinem Witz als ich war, denn sie war selbst so einen Umgang in ihrer eigenen Familie gewohnt. Rose und Alice kommen beide von wohlhabenden Familien. Obwohl sie genau genommen für sich selbst sorgen solange sie in der Schule sind schicken ihre Eltern jede paar Monate großzügige Geschenke.

Alice und ich gingen auf den Aufzug zu um von der Tiefgarage zu unserem Stockwerk zu gelangen. Sie tanzte sich praktisch denn Weg zum "hoch" Knopf und ich tat beinahe das selbe, so aufgeregt war ich ihr unser neues Zuhause zu zeigen.

Als die Türen sich öffneten bemerkt ich das der Aufzug nicht leer war wie ich es mit immer wünsche. Stattdessen war er besetzt von zwei Kerlen die ungefähr in unserem Alter waren. Zwei extrem Attraktive Kerle. Sie sprachen mich nicht so an wie der andere Gott eines Ma- Ich meine den anderen extrem attraktiven Typen den ich bloß ein paar Minuten zuvor die Straße runtergehen gesehen hatte… aber hätte ich nicht gesehen wäre ich von diesen beiden überwältigt worden.

Einer lehnte an der weit entferntesten Wand des Aufzuges. Er war blond und mach den Eindruck sehr groß zu sein obwohl er an der Wand lehnte. Er war nicht breit gebaut aber bestimmt auch nicht dürr. Er hatte hübsche blaue Augen und ein Gesicht das bloß mit einem eines Filmstars verglichen werden könnte. Der andere war völlig anders, jedoch immer noch attraktiv. Er war riesig und muskulös. Das konntest du sagen obwohl er nur lässige Kleidung trug. Er hatte schwarzes lockiges Haar und in seiner Gegenwahr fühlte man sich wohl obwohl er aussah als ob er mein Auto zusammen pressen könnte.

Ich stöhnte innerlich an den Gedanken das diese Situation unangenehm werden könnte. Zumindest war Rose nicht da. Sie würde wahrscheinlich anfangen zu flirten und dann würde ich mich noch schlimmer fühlen , wenn ich dabei zusehen müsste wie sie mit Leichtigkeit ihre Magie einsetzte, wie sie es so viele Male zuvor getan hat, während ich mich im Hintergrund halte und neidisch zusehe. Ich könnte nie so sein. Flirten war ein fremder Begriff für mich.

Rose hat tatsächlich versucht mir einmal die "Kunst des Verführens" beizubringen, aber ich habe mich so unwohl dabei gefühlt bloß ihre Methoden zu übern das sie damit aufhörte. Ich gebe ihr keine Schuld. Den einzigen Prozess den wir nach 30 Minuten machten war das mein Gesicht ungefähr in acht verschiedenen rottönen anlief als sie mich fragte mich vorzubeugen in einer 'strategischen Art' um meine "Ladies zu akzentuieren".

Seitdem hat Alice nicht damit aufgehört meine Brust als "Ladies" zu bezeichnen. Sie ging sogar soweit das sie ihre eigenen Namen gab Mary-Kate und Ashley. Dank ihr erhitzen sich jedes Mal meine Wangen wenn eine Wiederholung von Full House läuft.

Wir betraten den Aufzug, und ich war so tief in Gedanken das ich vergas mich auf das gehen zu konzentrieren sodass ich stolperte, ich wich Alice aus und strauchelte vor dem großen muskulösen Kerl bevor ich meine Balance wieder fand.

Ich hörte Alice leise hinter mir lachen als ich zu ihr rüber schlurfte, ich schaute nicht hoch um meine Plumpheit vor den attraktiven Fremden anzuerkennen. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand neben sie , und wand meine Augen an die Decke. Ich verfluchte mich Trottel und hoffte das der Aufzug schneller fahren würde.

"Aww, schau mal Jasper, ihr zwei passt zusammen!" hörte ich plötzlich eine tiefe dröhnende Stimme.

Ich schaute auf und sah direkt mit gegenüber den den Kaputzenpullover den ich auch trug auf dem Körper des blonden Kerls, den ich jetzt anscheinend als Jasper zuordnen kann. Mir wurde es unangenehm als unsere Augen sich automatisch trafen während wir beide hoch schauten um die Aussage zu bestätigen. Ich beruhigte mich jedoch wieder als ich Jasper grinsen sah. Irgendwas in seinem Blick beruhigte mich und ich mochte ihn dafür. Der große der gesprochen hat und Alice lachten zusammen.

"Ja Emmett, das kann ich sehen, Danke," sagte Jasper in ernstem Ton jedoch immer noch mit dem grinsen im Gesicht. Seine Augen wanderten von (kürzlich erwähntem) Emmett , zu mir, dann schnell zu Emmett zurück mit einem ärgerlichen gleichzeitig jedoch auch amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und lachte mit, Emmett's dröhnendes Lachen war ziemlich ansteckend.

" Also du könntest _mich _mit einschließen. Oder zumindest etwas auswählen das modern ist," Alice lachte leise. Sie hat mich immer genervt wegen dem alten Kaputzenpullover, aber ich war nie jemand der seine bequemen Kleidungsstücke abgab.

Sie schaute mich spielerisch anklagend an und ich bemerkte wie Jasper ein Blick auf sie warf um dann mit einem geweiteten Lächeln den Boden anzustarren.

"Also mögt ihr Musik?" fragte Emmett. Das war eine komische Frage, dachte ich. Ich meine, wer mag keine Musik? Aber ich wusste das er auf einen gewissen Typ von Musik verwies, wenn man in betracht zog das die hälfte von uns Kleidung mit dem selben Thema trugen.

Alice glockenstimme antwortete, " Das tun wir zweifellos! Wir wollen uns sogar eine Band in ein paar Wochen ansehen. Am Long Beach."

"Das ist toll!" antwortete Emmett mit genau soviel Enthusiasmus. "Wir spielen Musik. Ich mein kleiner Bruder Jasper hier und unser kleiner Bruder Edward. Wenn ihr die mögt dann werdet ihr wahrscheinlich auch mögen was wir spielen."

_Jungs… in einer Band? Wo soll ich mich eintragen?_

Was zum Teufel, woher kamen mir alle diese Gedanken heute? Vielleicht färben Rose und Alice nach allem doch auf mich ab… selbst wenn bloß mein innerer Monolog mutiger wird.

"Habt ihr bald eine Show oder so was ?" fragte ich.

Diesmal antwortete Jasper, "Also wir haben keine in nächster Zeit, aber wir können euch irgendwann eine CD vorbeibringen. Es ist bloß 'ne Demo, aber dadurch bekommt ihr einen Einblick darein wie wir uns anhören. Und dann könnt ihr mitkommen und uns zusehen wenn wir gebucht werden." Er zuckte lässig mit den Achseln und schaute uns freundlich an. Dieser Kerl war zu gut darin mich so zu bearbeiten das ich mich gut fühlte, während ich in der Gegenwart von anderen Fremden meist nervös und steif bin.

"Großartig!" Alice strahlte ihn an. Ich hab noch nie gesehen das sie jemanden so ansah, ich konnte mit Sicherheit sagen das sie wirklich aufgeregt über unsere zukünftigen, attraktiven Freunde war.

"Toll, in welchem Apartment wohnt ihr ?" fragte Emmett laut. "Nicht das, dass komisch klingen sollte wenn ich das jetzt so frage… Ich weiß ja das wir euch eben erst getroffen haben, aber- Ich meine wir werden schon nicht rüberkommen um euch zu vergewaltigen -"

"Emmett ,was zur Hölle Mann ?" sagte Jasper als er sich aufrichtete ( Er war wirklich groß Emmett war jedoch ein kleines bisschen größer ) und Emmetts Arm schlug. "Warum würdest du so etwas jemals zu ihnen sagen?"

"Was sagen ?! Vergewaltigen? Kumpel, ich habe gesagt wir würden sie _nicht_ vergewaltigen, dass ist nicht schlimm. Stimmt, doch?" Er schaute uns ungefährlich und verwirt an.

Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu Lachen bei dem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck den er hatte während Jasper sich wieder an die Wand lehnte und begann seinen Kopf wegen seinem Bruder zu schütteln.

"Stimmt.." lachte ich damit Emmett sich besser fühlte.

Dann läutete der Aufzug und die Türen öffneten sich. Wir traten aus dem Aufzug in den Gang ,der zu unserem Apartment führte, und drehten uns zu den Jungs um.

"Wir wohnen in Apartment 112, wann auch immer ihr die CD fertig bekommt…" sagte ich während ich aufrichtig lächelte, in der Hoffnung das sie wirklich daran interessiert waren ihre Musik mit uns zu teilen. Ich ging den Gang entlang mit Alice im schleptau die Winkte und fröhlich sagte "Tschau Jungs!"

Nachdem wir ein stück gegangen waren drehte ich mich zu Alice um mit ihr über unsere Begegnung zu diskutieren die wir im Aufzug hatten, aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte bemerkte ich zwei grinsende Brüder die uns verfolgten. Alice und ich warfen ihnen hin und wieder Blicke zu während wir die Diele entlang gingen. Niemand sagte etwas während sie uns weiterhin ein paar Meter hinter uns verfolgten, als wir an unserer Tür ankamen schloss ich auf, immer noch nicht erwähnend das es anfing ein wenig gruselig zu werden.

Alice und ich traten in das Apartment und drehten uns beide gleichzeitig um, um die beiden zu fragen warum sie uns verfolgten. Bevor einer von uns etwas sagen konnte zog Jasper einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche , hielt ihn hoch und schlenderte an unserer Tür vorbei.

Er sagte problemlos, "110".

Ich dachte ich habe ihn dabei erwischt Alice auch noch zuzuzwinkern, aber ich war in Emmetts blöden Grinsen gefangen also konnte ich mir nicht sicher sein. Wir blieben dort stehen bis die Jungs um die Ecke gingen und wir hörten wie ein Schloss mit einem Schlüssel geöffnet wurde.

Ich schloss die Tür und schaute Alice an.

"110?" fragte ich laut um das klar zu stellen. " Wie, dass sie in Apartment 110 _leben_? Die Diele runter?"

Wir fielen lachend wegen unserer neuen Situation auf den Boden. Schließlich setzte Alice sich auf und nahm unser Apartment in einem sausenden starren auf.

Sie nickte anerkennend und drehte sich zu mir um bevor sie sagte, "Ich wette das wird ein ganz schön tolles Jahr."

Ich nickte kräftig zurück. Gott weiß das ich keine Absichten habe gegen Alice zu wetten.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews ?! (:**


	2. Your note

So als aller erstes möchte ich mich entschuldiegen das es so lange gedauert hat bis ich was neues Updaten konnte aber ich war in den Ferien nicht da und dann hat mein Pc gespinnt -.-'

Aber ich versuch ab jetzt regelmäßiger Kapietel :D.

Dann wollte ich cmih als nächstes noch bei meiner Beta Leserin Jessy bedanken ( du bist die bestee !! ) und an alle die mich zu ihren favorieten , alerts usw. Hinzugefügt haben . Und natürlich an ganz großes dankeschön für die Riwies (: Aber jetzt los, und viel Spaß (:

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 2 - Your note

Zu der Zeit in der Rose auch im Apartment ankam, waren ich und Alice schon vom Boden aufgestanden und sie fing damit an, alles neu anzuordnen, was ich und Rose die Nacht zuvor aufgebaut hatten.

"Was?" fragte sie, weil wir uns gegenseitig angrinsten, während Alice ein Bücherregal auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, an der es vorher stand, schob.

"Nichts," antwortete ich, "Es ist bloß, dass wir gestern aufgehört haben unsere Sachen auszuräumen, als wir bemerkten, dass du sowieso alles ändern wirst, was wir gemacht haben."

Sie streckte uns wie eine 2-Jährige die Zunge raus und schob das Regal weiter. Sie war winzig, aber auf keinen Fall schwach.

Nach ein paar Stunden des Auspackens und Alice' überreichende Dekoration, sah alles toll aus, außer eine weiße lange Jalousie an unserem aufschiebbaren Fenster, das die ganze Zeit nicht locker ließ, sich zu lösen. Alice war schon unzählige Male auf einen Stuhl geklettert, um sie wieder zu befestigen, aber die Jalousie war noch starrsinniger als Alice! Es war immer dasselbe: Alice würde die Jalousie wieder anbringen, vom Stuhl springen, sich umdrehen, um etwas anderes zu tun, und die Jalousie würde sich losreißen und mit einem höhnischen "fshhhh" zu Boden fallen. Das ging zehn Minuten so: schnappen, springen, "fshhhh", schnappen , springen, "fshhh"…

"Wir brauchen hier sowieso mehr Licht !" schrie sie schon halb, als sie die Jalousie in die Ecke warf und vom Stuhl sprang.

Um Alice zu helfen, sich wieder zu beruhigen, entschlossen wir, dass eine vernünftige Form von Shoppen an der Reihe war. Wir gingen in das Lebensmittelgeschäft, um in unserer ersten Nacht eine selbst gekochte Mahlzeit zu essen. Ich war eine anständige Köchin, also wusste ich, dass so etwas öfter vorkommen wird, was aber nichts Schlechtes war.

Wir waren in einem Auto und fuhren aus der Garage, als ich Rose fragte, "Also, wie viel haben deine Eltern geschickt ? Wir müssen schließlich wissen womit wir arbeiten werden."

Sie zog den Check aus ihrer Handtasche und zeigte ihn mir.

"Keine Chance!" schrie ich. "Rose! Auf keinen Fall. Was erwarten die von uns? Das wir ein Restaurant öffnen?"

An diesem Punkt lachten mich Rose und Alice aus. "Reg dich ab Bella, geeze, sie haben uns noch ein bisschen extra geschickt, damit wir das erste Semester, das wir zurück sind, genießen können und uns nicht Sorgen um Jobs zu machen brauchen. Weißt du, damit wir uns auf unsere 'Handfertigkeit' konzentrieren können." Sie lachte als sie 'Handfertigkeit' zitierte.

"Das Einkaufszentrum wird sehr zufrieden sein mit meinem Schwerpunkt in den netten paar Monaten, das kann ich euch sagen!" sagte Alice, als sie Rose high fivete und sich dann zu mir streckte, um dasselbe zu tun.

Ich war jedoch immer noch ein wenig in Schock. "Ernsthaft? Ich meine das ist eigentlich nicht normal, Leute. Ich erwarte nicht, dass anderer Leute Familien sich um mich kümmern, während ich nur da sitze und so tue, als ob ich ein 'Handwerk' hätte, auf das ich mich konzentriere… wird von uns nicht angenommen, dass wir das Künstlerding durchziehen, um unsere Zeit hier wirklich zu schätzen?" Nicht dass, das Künstlerding reizvoll für mich klang, aber es war mir ein wenig unangenehm anderer Leute Geld zu nehmen ohne es verdient zu haben.

"Du tust so, als ob Rose' Eltern eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung für uns gemacht haben, wobei sie uns doch bloß ein Geschenk machen! Bitte, ruiniere das nicht Bella, wir sind bloß einmal in so einer Situation. Lass jemanden dir einmal etwas geben ohne dich sofort schuldig zu fühlen, bi-ii-ii-te …" Alice dehnte das letzte Wort aus und hob ihre Hand mit schmollendem Mund noch höher. Sie weiß was das schmollen mir antut.

Rosalies Eltern waren sehr nett, und sie haben gesagt, sie sehen mich wie ihre zweite Tochter an, als ich sie mit Rose besucht habe…

"Fine!" rief ich fröhlich als ich in Alice Hand einschlug und ein bisschen stärker auf das Gaspedal drückte.

*IEWIS*

Wir lachten begeistert, während wir die drei Treppenabsätze zu unserer Diele hochgingen. Wie es scheint, ist der Aufzug nicht zuverlässig genug, und wenn er im obersten Stockwerk ist, wird es sich auf einen beträchtlichen Zeitraum hinauslaufen, bevor der Faulpelz in der Garage angekommen ist.

Es war Alice' Idee die Treppe zu nehmen. Wir waren schließlich starke, unabhängige Frauen. Zu schade, dass sie nicht in Betracht gezogen hat, dass ich wegen meiner Ungeschicklichkeit meine Balance die meiste Zeit nicht halten können würde. Und dann auch noch mich mit Einkaufstaschen.

Überflüssig zu sagen, dass ich gestolpert bin und eine Packung Milch aus der Tasche fiel, die Treppen runterrollte und Rose am Knöchel traf, worauf hin diese vorn überfiel, sodass eine Packung Chips aus ihrer Einkaufstüte herausragte, auf die Alice trat, wodurch ein Knall entstand und unzählige Chips in meine Richtung durch die Luft fliegen ließ, wo ich immer noch auf dem Boden saß und versuchte mich von meinem Fall, der alles startete, aufzurichten.

Als wir im Apartment ankamen, war Rose immer noch dabei Chipsstücke aus meinem Haar zu zupfen, während ich und Alice unsere Seiten hielten, um unsere Atmung zu beruhigen und unsere Einkauftstüten hielten. Wir stolperten so schnell in den Raum und schlossen die Tür, sodass keiner von uns die silberne Disc sah die an der linken Seite des Türrahmens stand.

"Was ist das?" fragte Rose, hob sie auf und schaute sie von allen Seiten an.

"Oh mein Gott!" quietschte Alice "Niemals! Bella sie haben es wirklich gemacht! Ich hab das schon fast vergessen! Nicht das ich jemals wirklich dieses Gesicht vergessen würde, Ich meine, mein Gott, hast du diese blauen Augen gesehen-"

"Wovon sprichst du? Wovon spricht sie ?" Rose schaute von Alice zu mir als Alice sich die CD aus Rose' Hand schnappte und losrannte, um ihre Musikanlage auszupacken und aufzustellen.

"Oh, also als du heute die Post geholt hast, haben ich und Alice ein paar Kerle im Aufzug getroffen. Ich hatte anscheinend Stimmungs- Woche und habe den selben Kapuzenpullover getragen wie einer von ihnen. Dann haben wir angefangen zu reden und sie haben uns erzählt, dass sie in einer Band sind und wir ihre Musik hören sollten. Zweifellos haben sie nicht gelogen, denn ich vermute mal, dass das die CD ist, die sie uns rüberbringen wollten."

"Warte, warte, warte. Du sagst mir, dass ihr zwei Typen im Aufzug kennen gelernt habt und mir nichts gesagt habt bis jetzt?" Rose straffte ihre Augen, die auf mir lagen.

Uh oh.

"Also yeah, aber wir waren alle so aufgeregt über alles hier, dass es unseren Gedächtnissen wohl entglitten ist -"

"Euren Gedächtnissen entglitten ist ? Das sind nicht nur Jungs Bella, das sind _Musikanten_." Bei dem Wort "Musikanten" gestikulierte sie wild mit den Händen um die Wichtigkeit des Wortes zu betonen.

Ich seufzte. "Ich weiß Rose" Es tut mir Leid. Wie kann ich's wieder gut machen?" Man streitet sich nicht mit Rose wenn es um Typen geht. Zugegeben, sie könnte jeden haben, aber sie weiß schließlich noch nicht, was vor ihr lag, pass auf…

"Du kannst mit mir kommen, um ihnen nach zu spionieren, damit ich die Situation einschätzen kann - ohne Beschwerden! Jetzt." Als sie das sagte, schnappte sie sich meine Hand und riss mich aus der Tür in die Diele.

"Wo wohnen sie?"

"Um, 110." wisperte ich. Ich war nervös. Auf keinen Fall war ich daran gewöhnt, Jungen nach zu spionieren, aber Rose war stärker als ich und ich wusste das ich keine Chance hatte. Es wäre jedoch auch ein wenig aufregend… wenn es nicht so gruselig sein würde.

"Gut. Folg mir."

Sie führte mich den Gang entlang zu den großen Fenstern mit Blick auf den Hof. Weil wir im ersten Stock der Apartments waren ( die Lobby war genau genommen der erste Stock des Gebäudes ) hatten wir einen Innenhof auf dem sich alle Balkone trafen, sodas jedes Apartment seine eigene kleine umzäunte Terasse hatte. Aber weil alle Terasen im zementierten Innenhof lagen, waren sie alle auch miteinander verbunden.

Wir standen auf dem Hof, das Apartment der Jungs war auf dem größeren Innenhof auf der anderen Seite der Diele, also schlichen wir uns rüber und schauten durch das Fenster das zur Terase blickte.

Von unserem Standpunkt aus konntest du durch 2 ½ verschiedene Fenster die Wohnzimmer der Bewohner erkennen, eins war uns genau gegenüber und zwei an den Seiten. Als wir uns duckten, konnte ich nicht aufhören zu kichern. Rose versuchte sehr hart mich zum schweigen zu bringen dabei bekam ich ihren Ellenbogen ziemlich oft ab, aber ich konnte dem nicht helfen. Vielleicht war es eine neue nervöse Angewohnheit, die sich bei mir formte.

Langsam wurde mein Gekicher ansteckend und gerade als Rose anfing, sich lautlos zu schütteln, schnappte ich nach Luft. Ich sah den Griechischen Gott von der Straße durch das Wohnzimmer gehen, das direkt vor uns lag. Er sprach bloß in sein Handy, aber ich vergaß augenblicklich zu atmen.

"Niemals" flüsterte ich. Aber er war schon außer Sicht.

"Was?" Rose unterdrückte ein Kichern, dann sah sie den ernsten Blick auf meinem Gesicht. "Bella? Was?"

Als ich nicht antwortete wurde sie ernst und schaute in dieselbe Richtung, in die ich auch starrte. Plötzlich ging Emmett vorbei, in demselben Wohnzimmer, er ging jedoch in eine andere Richtung.

"Oh ich sehe…" wisperte Rose und ein böses Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Das sollte besser einer von ihnen sein."

"Um… yeah… ich glaube Emmett… yeah… wir müssen jetzt gehen Rose…" ich kroch unter dem Fenster herbes ich wusste, dass es sicher ist, dann flitzte ich durch die Diele und zurück in unser sicheres Apartment.

Rose kam gleich nach mir rein, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und wir beide setzen uns zu Alice, die sich mit ihrer Stereoanlage und den Drähten abmühte, die CD lag neben ihr auf dem Boden.

"Alice lass mich das machen, ich bin besser mit mechanischen Zeug als du es bist" stellte Rose fest, als sie Alice' Platz einnahm. ",Und ich glaube, Bella ist immer noch beeindruckt von dem Stück von einem Mann, dem wir eben nachspioniert haben" sie lachte.

"Oh Bella, ihr habt sie gefunden?" sang Alice, als sie aufgeregt in die Hände schlug. "Hast du Jasper gesehen?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Oh, also dann Emmett?" Ich nickte. "Yay! Warum siehst du dann so geschockt aus? War er in seiner Unterwäsche oder so was ?" lachte sie.

"Nein! Alice!…" sie schaffte es mein Schweigen zu brechen und brachte mich zum Glucksen. "Ich denke ich weiß, wer ihr Bruder ist. Um, Edward?" fragte ich, wobei ich mich fragte, ob sie sich daran erinnern könnte, als Emmett seinen Namen im Aufzug erwähnt hatte. Sie nickte. " Nun, kannst du dich an den Typen erinnern, den wir gesehen haben, als ich nicht aufhören konnte zu starren und ich fast in den Gegenverkehr fuhr?"

"Ist nicht wahr!"

"Du hast _ihn _gesehen?" fragte Rose, der jetzt klar wurde, was ich gesehen hatte.

"Ich denke schon." sagte ich. Dann traf es mich. Dieser perfektaussehende Junge lebte nicht nur die Diele runter, er war der Bruder von Leuten die ich heute kennen gelernt habe, und mit denen ich mich auch noch gut verstand. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete, während ich Alice ansah und sie lächelte zurück.

"Du weißt was das bedeutet, richtig? Egal wie furchtbar die Musik auf dieser CD ist, wenn wir sie uns gleich anhören, wir müssen diese Band unterstützen."

"Alice, das ist lächerlich. Ich meine, unterstützen ist gut, aber dann werde ich das alles vortäuschen. Können wir nicht mit ihnen befreundet sein- egal wie sich die Musik anhört?"

"Bella du befreundest dich nicht mit Personen- die dich wörtlich dazu bringen- aufhören zu Atmen. Warum glaubst du, dass Rose, um, **null,** beste Freunde hat, die Kerle sind?"

Ich hörte Rose ein "Richtig?!" murmeln, bevor ich mich entschied, dass mich nicht interessierte, was sie sagten, Freunde waren besser als gar nichts. Egal wie gutaussehend sie waren.

Ohne sich umzudrehen bellte Rose, "Wie auch immer, es ist nicht wirklich Lügen, wenn du gute Absichten hast Bella. Es ist eine strategische Einstellung von übertriebener Güte. Wie für eine Überraschungsparty. Gute Lügen. Und hoffentlich kriegst du am Ende auch eine Überraschung, wenn du dein Geheimnis lang genug hältst." Sie zwinkerte mir zu, als sie sich umdrehte um die Stereoanlage auf den Tisch zu stellen. "Diese Lektüre könnte jetzt jedoch auch überflüssig gewesen sein. Sie könnten auch total rocken. Lasst es uns raus finden, sollen wir?"

Sie stellte die CD rein und drückte Play.

*IEWIS*

Wir hörten uns jetzt schon die selben 4 Songs seit 1 ½ Tagen an. Gott sei dank waren sie gut. Ich wusste, dass ich mich später besser fühlen würde, damit ich das Thema später nicht vermeiden muss, wenn sie nach meiner Meinung fragen. Ich war eine fürchterliche Lügnerin.

Es war jedoch kaum beunruhigend, dass wir sie nicht getroffen haben, als wir zur oder von der Schule kamen. Wir entspannten uns gerade in unsere neue Routine und ich zwang mich dazu zu glauben, dass eine Gruppe von Brüdern keine Aufregung in unser Leben bringen werden, wie wir uns vorher gedacht haben. "Jungs sollten uns sowieso nicht so bestimmen" hatte Rose erklärt.

Trotzdem schienen sie immer noch nette Leute zu sein. Also, Emmett und Jasper irgendwie. Edward, für den ich mir die Freiheit genommen habe ihn den perfekten zu nennen, nachdem ich zwei und zwei zusammengetan habe, war mir jedoch immer noch ein Geheimnis. Aber selbst wenn er nur Chinesisch sprechen und in der Mitte des Raumes sitzen würde, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich seine Gesellschaft genießen würde. Was ist mit mir los? Normalerweise denke ich nicht so über Leute. Er ist kein "Stück von einem Mann" wie Rose, Emmett, während unserem nach spionieren genannt hat. Da muss mehr sein. Nicht das ich fähig wäre das herauszufinden.

Es war jedoch fine, wir hatten Spaß daran, uns einzuleben und Alice plante schon unseren ersten großen Shoppingtrip um uns für unsere "3. Semester Looks" auszustatten.

Wir kamen ein paar Tage später von der Schule wieder, und Alice hatte einen sehr zufriedenen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie aus ihrem Schlafzimmer kam, um mich und Rose zu begrüßen. Wir waren wieder in der selben Klasse, sodass wir immer zusammen nach Hause kommen werden und von zu Hause weggehen würden.

Wir haben ein Geschenk bekommen!" sagte sie, als sie das Neon grüne Quadrat förmige Papier zu uns rüber schob. Ich hob es auf.

_Ladies von 112-_

_Das ist der Flyer für unsere nächste Show. Wir haben doch gesagt, dass wir euch informieren werden wenn jemand uns bucht._

_Ihr habt gesagt ihr werdet da sein. _

_- Die Jungs von 110_

Ich drehte den Zettel um, untersuchte die Details und sah, dass sie am Samstag in Wochen auftreten werden.

"Nett" sagte Rose, während sie ihre Tasche absetzte und sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

"Wie hast du das bekommen Alice ?" fragte ich, wobei ich den Zettel wieder umdrehte, um die Notiz erneut zu lesen.

"Es war unter unserer Tür, als ich nach Hause kam, was sogar nur vor 10 Minuten war. Wir werden auf jeden Fall gehen, ne ?! Ich meine, wir müssen. Sie wollen zweifellos das wir kommen. Das wird so toll! Und anders als jedes Wochenende am Café abzuhängen, Gott sei dank!"

Rose kam zu uns rüber, schnappte sich den Flyer und hängte ihn an unsere Pinnwand an der Tür "Yeah wir werden gehen, es wäre unhöflich nicht zu gehen. Und du wirst keinen Rückzieher machen, oder Bell? Ich will nicht noch so eine Episode, wie die, als wir ihnen nachspioniert haben."

"Nein, ich wird schon mitkommen. Ich liebe live Musik, ihr wisst das. Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, mich nicht mehr von fremden Leuten zurückzuziehen."

"Oh, wirklich? Wann?" fragte Rose mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Gerade eben. Tatsache ist doch, dass wir sie wissen lassen sollten, dass wir ihre Einladung annehmen. Rose hat gesagt, wir sollten nicht unhöflich sein, stimmt's ?" Ich hob einen Stift auf und nahm ein Stück Papier, das auf der Ablage lag.

"Nein las mich!" ich überreichte Alice den Stift und das Papier und ließ sie eine Notiz auf das Papier kritzeln. Als sie zufrieden war gab sie ihn mir und Rose.

_Jungs von 110 - _

_Danke für die "förmliche" Einladung zur Show. _

_Wir sind ehrenswerte Frauen, also werden wir natürlich da sein, wenn wir das vorher gesagt haben. _

_Seit bloß nicht zu scheiße. _

_Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen._

_- Die Ladies von 112_

"Nett" ist wieder alles, was Rose dazu sagte, während ich und Alice planten sofort rüber zu gehen und die Notiz zu überbringen.

"Wir werden sie einfach unter der Tür durchschieben und klopfen. Das ist wie in der Mittelschule und es ist lustig, komm!"

Sofort setzte Alice wieder ihren Schmollmud auf, obwohl sie ihn dieses Mal gar nicht gebraucht hätte. Ich stimmte sofort zu, auf meinem neuen Entschluss basierend, dass ich mich nicht mehr von Fremden Leuten zurückziehen würde. Ich versuchte die Tatsache, das eine dieser Jungen die unglaublichste Person ist, die ich je gesehen habe, zu verdrängen… aber das war neben dem Punkt.

Rose winkte uns lässig zu, als wir in die Diele flitzten, wir taumelten den ganzen weg kichernd zum Apartment "110", wobei das kleine Stück Papier unsere Bewegungen immer mehr antrieb.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Riwies ??! (:


	3. Up on the Roof

**Kapitel 3 – Up on the Roof**

Wir wussten nicht, was wir auslösten. Ein simpler Akt von Notizen Austausch unter der Tür verwandelte sich in ein gigantisches Fangen-Spiel. Ja, fange.

Nachdem Alice und ich unsere Notiz heimlich unter der Tür der Jungs geschoben und geklopft hatten, krochen wir zurück zu unserem Apartment – als wir um die Ecke gingen, fiel ich hin und als Alice versuchte mir hoch zu helfen, zog ich sie mit auf den Boden. Wir lachten so hart, dass wir nach ein paar Sekunden aufgaben aufzustehen und schnell zum Apartment krochen, sodass niemand uns erwischen konnte – am nächsten Tag hatten wir eine witzige Antwort erwartet.

Was wir bekamen, war eine weitere Notiz und dieses mal war sie direkt von Jasper der, wie wir dann angenommen hatten, wohl allein zu hause gewesen sein muss. Es war nicht ungewöhnliches drauf, außer dass am Ende stand 'P.S. Ich hab euch, ihr seid dran.'

„Oh wir bringen das ganze auf ein ganz neues Level" ,sagte Alice als sie den letzten Satz las. Und da beschloss Alice mit zu machen.

Wir endeten am ersten 'Giant Dollar' Shop den wir finden konnten. ( AN. Ist so was wir ein ein-Euro-Shop )Aber wir waren nicht wegen den Angeboten dort, wir könnten mit den Geld, das uns die Hales geschickt hatten eine kleine Insel kaufen, die Qualität der Dinge, die man dort kaufen konnte, waren Perfekt für unseren boshaften Rückschlag. Der 'Giant Dollar' war perfekt. Das Gebäude sah sogar aus wie ein gigantischer Dollar Schein. Wir holten ein paar Textmacker und Glitzer- Stifte, etwas Schuh Poliermittel, Kreide und verschieden farbige Filzstifte – im Grunde genommen holten wir alles mit dem man auf einer ebenen Oberfläche malen kann. Aber wir wurden extrem abgelenkt, als Alice die Geburtstags- Abteilung entdeckte. Sie hatte nämlich schon in wenigen Tagen Geburtstag, und so beschloss sie, das unserer Apartment das auch dementsprechend zeigen sollte, ob sie nun eine richtige Party hatte oder nicht. Das Konzert war an Stelle einer tatsächlichen Party für sie.

Zur Zeit in der wir zu hause ankamen beschlossen wir kreativ zu werden, wo dann auch wieder unser Fangen-Spiel ein paar Stufen vorwärts schritt.

Mit unserer neu gefundenen Stimmung, schnappten wir uns die überflüssige Jalousie und unsere neuen Filtzstifte, nachdem wir beschlossen hatten das Papier für unsere Korrespondenz nicht mehr ausreichte. Also machten wir für sie so etwas ähnliches wie ein Geschenk. Außerdem war es wahrscheinlich gut die schurkische Jalousie aus dem Apartment zu verbannen, damit Alice nicht verrückt wird.

Und weil sie Musikanten waren, war der beste Weg unsere Gefühle auszudrücken wahrscheinlich durch einen Song. Und ich kante den perfekten.

„The Underwear Song! Wir könnten definitiv ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit dem besten Lieb von Bryan Adams erlangen!" ,verkündete ich stolz. 'I want to be your Underwear' war einer von meinen Lieblings Tanz Party Songs. Wir drei hatten oft kleine Tanz Partys. Die einzige Bedingungen waren, laute Musik und die besten Tanz-moves die dir einfallen. Wir hatten sogar eine Warnung in unserem Wohnzimmer : 'Warnung: In diesem Gebiet brechen häufig Tanz Partys aus.' Es war eins der Dinge die wir ziemlich ernst nahmen.

'The Underwear Song' ( unser Name für ihn ) ist ein richtig toller Song, und ich wusste das mindestens Emmet ihn schätzen wird. Irgendwie viel sagend auf der humorvollen Seite, er sollte die Sache definitiv etwas beleben. Als es beschlossen war, machten wir uns an die Arbeit.

Am oberen Teil schrieben wir:

_Für: Die Jungs in 110 _

_Unsere Gefühle für euch können nur durch die Kunst der Musik ausgedrückt werden_

_Unsere eigenen Worte sind längst nicht mehr genug _

_In Liebe: Die Ladies von 112 _

Dann kamen die Lyrics:

I wanna be your t-shirt when it's wet - I wanna be the shower when you sweat  
I gotta be the tattoo on your skin - yeah lemme be your bed baby - when you climb in  
I wanna be the sheets when you sleep - let me be the secrets that you keep  
I gotta be the spoon - ta stir your cream  
I wanna be the one that really makes you scream

I wanna be - your lipstick when ya lick it  
I wanna be - your high heels when ya kick it  
I wanna be - your sweet love babe - ya when you make it  
from your feet up to your hair - more than anything I swear  
I wanna be - your underwear

I wanna be the itch that you scratch - wanna be the chair when you relax  
I gotta be your razor when you shave  
I wanna be the habit that really makes you crave

I wanna be - your hot tub - when you're dippin'  
I wanna be - your bathrobe - when you're drippin'  
I wanna be - your cocktail baby - when you're sippin'  
I just wanna be right there - more than anything I swear  
I wanna be - your underwear

I wanna be your sleeping bag - baby slip inside  
Let me be your motorcycle n' take you for a ride - alright

I wanna be - your hot sauce - ya when you're cookin'  
I wanna be - your sunglasses - hey good lookin'  
I wanna be - wanna be the one - you're stick your hook in  
I just wanna be right there - more than anything I swear  
Oh ya I wanna be - your underwear

Und am Ende stand in glitzernder Schrift:

_Eigentlich würden wir lieber nach dem wir noch einmal alles überdacht haben doch nur Freunde mit euch bleiben. Aber trotzdem, ihr seid dran! _

Wir befestigten unsere Nachricht an ihrer Tür und rannten zurück zu unserem Apartment, während wir uns wunderten, wie wohl ihre Reaktion sein werden. Es kam mir ein wenig Kindisch vor, aber es war lustig und deshalb war ich wahrscheinlich so locker. Eigentlich war es sonderbar wie behaglich ich mich fühlte, obwohl ich irgendwelche Fremden die ich kaum kannte ärgerte.

Alles was ich wusste war, dass ich mir nicht helfen konnte und mir Edward mit seinem perfekten Gesicht und seine Brüder vorzustellen, während sie unsere neuste Kreation begutachteten. Und er kennt uns bis jetzt noch überhaupt nicht. Zum Glück haben sie den selben Sinn für Humor wie wir, nicht das Emmett zum Schluss noch auf die Idee kommt, wir seien Psychopaten und wollen _ihn _vergewaltiegen...

Als wir am nächesten Tag nach dem Abendessen nach Hause kamen, hing ein gigantischer, goldener Fächer an unsere Tür mit einer Notiz auf der stand : „Bleib cool Ladies – ihr seid dran". Es war hässlich. Es sah aus wie einer dieser Fächer, die normalerweise diese grauenvollen Blumenmuster haben, und in der Mitte war eine auf dem Kopf stehende Uhr die nicht mehr tickte. Mann konnte deutlich erkennen das, dass alles aus einem Müllconteiner gefischt wurde. Nachdem wir uns von unserem Lachanfall erholt hatten, nahmen wir den Fächer mit rein und Alice fand sogar eine Stelle in unserem Wohnzimmer an der er hängen konnte.

In dieser Nacht hatten wir eine Eingebung. Schuh cream. Schiebeglasstüren. Hinterhof.

„Brilliant!" ,verkündete Rose, als wir uns aufmachten, um unsere dunkelsten Klamotten anzuziehen die wir besaßen. Das war eine Nacht Mission.

„Ehrlich Bella, sich mitten in der Nacht auf ihre Terrasse schleichen und ihre Schiebeglasstüren zu 'fangen' ? Ich hab dich gut erzogen" ,sagte Alice als sie mich umarmte. Was ganz schön komisch war, denn sie war viel kleiner als ich und gab einen Kommentar davon ab vonwegen sie hätte mich erzogen.

Ich musste zugeben, es war ein lustiger Plan. So werden sie morgen wenn sie morgens ihre Jalousinen Öffnen augenblicklich mit der Vergeltung die aus Schuh cream besteht begrüßt. Warscheinlich nahmen sie sowieso an, dass wir sie 'fangen´ werden bevor die Nacht vorbei ist, so hatten wir auch noch den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite, da sie das nicht bis morgen früh bekommen werden.

Um ein Uhr beschlossen wir anzugreifen. Wir krochen auf unseren Bäuchen in den großen Hinterhof. Jede von uns hatte eine Flache Schuh Creme in der Hand. Als wir auf ihrer Seite ankamen lehnten wir uns erst einmal an die Verandawand, um uns von dem Gekicher zu erholen, was ich gestartet hatte. Ich musste ernsthaft lernen mit dieser neuen Gewohnheit umzugehen. Nachdem Rose kurz rübergelinst hatte, erklärte sie das alle Lichter aus seien, außer das des Schlafzimmers auf der Linken Seite, und die Jalousinen waren geschlossen.

„Also muss einer von ihnen immer noch wach sein", sagte ich.

„Ja aber das macht es noch aufregender ! Der Nervenkitzel erwischt zu werden!" ,flüsterte Alice zurück.

Ich fing wieder an zu kichern, verbiss es mir aber, als Rose uns bedeutete über die Mauer zu klettern, die uns immer noch von ihrer Fensterscheibe trennte.

Das war nicht sehr schwer, weil die Verandawände nur 3 1/2 Fuß groß sind. Nicht mal Alice hatte Probleme. Wir musste rückwerts schreiben, damit sie es am morgen, wenn sie ihre Jalousinen öffneten lesen konnten. Ich schrieb in die Mitte des Fensters so groß wie möglich 'GEFANGEN'. Rose schrieb darunter 'bitsches' und Alice signierte es mit ' Herz 112' . Wir schauten uns unser Meisterwerk noch einen Moment an, bevor wir uns umdrehten um wieder zu verschwinden.

Natürlich war da noch ein Longboard auf der Terrasse das ich vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte, und Natürlich stolperte ich darüber als ich über die Mauer klettern wollte. Ich fiel, es rollte weg und traf den kleinen Tisch, den sie hier draußen stehen hatten, sodass die drei leeren Sodadosen die darauf standen auf den Boden fielen und umherhüpften. Das verursachte klirrenden Lärm der von den Betonwänden des Hinterhofes widerhallte.

Die Lichter im rechten Schlafzimmer gingen an und die Jalousinen wurden sofort von beiden Fenstern hochgezogen.

„LAUFT!" ,schrie Rose und wir sprangen so schnell wir konnten über die Mauer, und rannten zu der nahegelgensten Tür in den Korridor . Wir lachten den ganzen Weg lang, da wir jetzt erwischt wurden und lange nicht mehr leise sein mussten.

Im Korridor lugten wir durch das Fenster, um zu sehen, das dass Licht im Wohnzimmer anging. Wir entschieden uns dafür zurück zum Apartment zu gehen, denn jetzt waren sie sicher Wach, um unsere Vergeltung vorzubereiten die wir vielleicht heute Nacht bekommen werden.

Bevor ich ging genehmigte ich mir noch einen letzten Blick in die Richtung des anderen Appartements, um ein perfektes Gesicht zu sehen das vom Schlafzimmerfenster aus den Hinterhof scannte. Ich lächelte und folgte den Mädchen ins Appartement.

***IEWIS***

In dieser Nacht bleiben wir im Wohnzimmer, und Schwüren uns nicht zu schlafen, ( wir hatten einigermaßen leichten Unterricht am Freitag ) sodass wir unser Appartement von den Angriffen der Jungs beschützen konnten. Es war keine bequeme Nacht, da wir bloß einen Kugel Stuhl und eine aufblasbare minicouch als Möbel hatten. Es war süß für ein Appartement, aber es war nicht das beste Schlaf Arrangement.

Wir wachten am nächsten morgen mit einem Muskelkater, und schwache Enttäuschung um die Mangelnde Attacke von unseren Feinden auf .

Auf unserem Weg zur Schule lachten wir über unserer Situation letzte Nacht und meine Unfähigkeit etwas listig zu tun. Wir hatten alle nur eine Stunde, also trafen wir uns nach der Schule in einem Café auf dem Campus bevor wir nach Hause gingen.

Wir Unterhielten uns ein wenig mit ein paar Kerlen von unserer Schule, Jacob, Sam, und Embry, drei Typen mit denen wir abhingen, als wir in unserem ersten Jahr hier anfingen, von denen wir jedoch in letzter Zeit nicht viel gesehen haben. Wir entschieden, dass wir uns am nächsten Abend treffen würden, um Alice Geburtstag zu feiern.

Es wird schön sein, mal wieder mit Leuten von der Schule abzuhängen, da wir jetzt den Campus verlassen konnten, und wer weiß wer da noch alles kommen wird ? Wir sagten diesen Letzten Part nicht laut aber ich war mir fast schon sicher, das ich nicht die einzige war die so dachte.

Wir faulenzten an diesen Abend im Appartement, und diskutierten, was das beste währe, was wir am Freitagabend machen könnten, als es an der Tür klopfte. Rose stand auf um zu öffnen, wir hatten keinen Türspion, und als sie die Tür öffnete fiel ich fast aus dem aufblasbaren Stuhl als ich das unverkennbare dröhnen hörte „Ladies!"

Alice und ich schossen hoch und sahen wie Emmett eine sprachlose Rose umarmte und ins Appartement hereinspazierte. Dann kam er auf mich zu und packte mich, also wir uns so seit Jahren begrüßen würden und drückte mit als seiner Kraft zu.

„Emmett... keine Luft..." schaffte ich raus zubringen bevor er mich losließ und auf Alice zuging, die kreischte als er sie hoch hob.

Jasper kam rein und griff niemanden an, aber er setzte sich in den Kugel Stuhl und fixierte seine Augen auf Alice, scannte dann den Raum und sagte : „ Nette Wohnung Ladies"

Emmett schleuderte sich in unseren aufblasbaren Stuhl, und als er ein sehr lustiges Geräusch machte, fing er an zu lachen und erklärte den Stuhl zu 'seinem neuen Platz'.

„Es ist so gemütlich! Mmm. Er ist wie meine neue Liebhaberin, ich liebe sie so sehr" ,sagte er, als er sich umdrehte um nun unseren Stuhl mit seiner Vorderen Seite zu missbrauchen. „ Ich sollte sie Rrr... um, Ruth nennen !"

„Ruth?" fragte ich. Es hörte sich zweifellos so an, als ob er einen anderen Namen sagen wollte.

„Ja, Ruth! Niemand versteht unsere Liebe!" er brachte uns alle zum lachen, als er damit anfing den Stuhl zu streicheln und 'Ruth' Sachen ins Ohr zu flüstern, die wahrscheinlich niemand wissen will. Emmett wurde schnell zu einer der interessantesten und lustigsten Personen die ich jemals kennen gelernt habe. Er war so wie ich mir meinen großen Bruder gewünscht hätte, hätte ich jemals einen gehabt.

Ich war jedoch immer noch in den Wandel des Geschehens gefangen. Keine Notizen. Keine kreative Form der Kommunikation. Ich erwartete schon halb, dass einer von den beiden gleich aufstehen, einen von uns schubsen und ' gefangen ' rufen würde, um dann schnell wieder abzuhauen, weil das bis jetzt die einziege Einheitlichkeit in unserer Freundschaft war.

Ich lachte über diese mentalen Vorstellung, während Rose sagte: „Also, willkommen in unserer Wohnung, und auch zu Ruth... Aber warum seit ihr jetzt genau hier ?", sie lächelte als sie das sagte, aber du konntest trotzdem ihre Verwirrend sehen.

„ Also heute gibt's eine Party auf dem Dach, und wir drei gehen hin, also haben wir beschlossen, euch Ladies auch einzuladen. Der Typ aus Appartement 115 schmeißt sie und er hat uns gesagt wir sollten alle Nachtbahren einladen die wir treffen.", lächelte Emmett aufrichtig, als er anfing Ruth nur noch als Stuhl zu benutzen und wir uns ansahen, um über die Einladung nachzudenken.

„Hört sich gut an !" strahlte Alice worauf Jasper antwortete : „Toll! Sie haben gesagt sie startet um 7 und das gegrillt wird und so, also müsst ihr nichts mitbringen, als euch selbst."

„Ich hab gehört die haben da oben einen Pool, habt ihr ihn gesehen ?", Emmett sah so aufgeregt aus, als er das sagte.

„Emmett ist ganz scharf drauf schwimmen zu gehen", erklärte Jasper.

„Um, nein, wir waren noch nicht da oben. Aber das Wellnes-Center auf dem Dach, war eine unserer Gründe erst hierher zu ziehen.", sagte ich.

Es war fast wahr. Eigentisch sollten wir 3 Blöcke von der Schule entfernt wohnen, aber der Grundbesitzer wirkte skeptisch, also misslungen es uns, in letzter Minute das Appartement zu bekommen. Wir haben dieses Appartement bekommen, kurz bevor wir eine Pause gemacht haben, und wir hatten Glück das es unmittelbar zur Verfügung stand.

Als wir den Mietvertrag unterzeichneten, meinte Alice: „ Schaut mal, die haben sogar einen Pool und ein Weellnes-Center auf dem Dach! Dieses Appartement ist viel besser als das, was wir fast bekommen hätten, das kann ich jetzt schon sagen!"

Ich habe bloß genickt, aber mich nicht wirklich darum gekümmert. Ich war niemals eine Person die für irgendwelche Aktivitäten zu haben war, die mit Badeanzügen Zutun hatte. Im Moment besaß ich noch nicht mal einen, aber der bloße Gedanken an Emmett in einem Pool brachte mich schon zum grinsen.

„Und wo ist euer Bruder?", fragte Rose „ Sollte es nicht eigentlich drei von euch geben?"

„Er telefoniert. Er wollte auch mit rüberkommen um euch endlich kennenzulernen, aber die Unterhaltung wurde ganz schön ernst, also sind wir ohne ihn gegangen."

Ich fing an zu glauben, das Edward gar nicht wirklich existierte. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und musste einfach fragen: „er wird aber heute Abend auch auf dem Dach sein, oder ? Ich meine bei der Party ?"

Emmett und Jasper fingen an zu lachen und Emmett sagte „Oh, ja er wird da sein. Er will euch unbedingt mal treffen, und herausfinden wer von euch, eure Deckung, bei eurer kleinen heimlichen Mission letzte Nacht in die Luft blies. Es erschreckte ihn fast zu Tode und er will sich dafür persönlich bei euch bedanken, fast sein Longboard zu zerbrechen."

Ich wurde sofort rot und schaute auf den Boden. Ich konnte fühlen wir Rose und Alice ihr Gelächter zurück hielten während sie mich ansahen.

„Ich hab es nicht fast zerbrochen! Es ist doch dafür da um zu rollen, oder ?",verteidigte ich mich selbst.

„Ja schon, aber eigentlich nicht in einen Tisch, oder eine Wand." lachte Jasper.

„Man sollte sich sowieso besser darum kümmern!" Jetzt lachte auch ich, und versuchte die Gedanken daran weg zuschieben, dass Edward schon sauer auf mich war, bevor er mich getroffen hat.

„Oder vielleicht sollten Leute versuchen nicht unbefugtes Gelände zu betreten:", kommentierte Jasper, was uns alle zum lachen brachte. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür, Emmett folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Also seid auf dem Dach um 7, okay ?", checkte Emmett bevor er ging. Wir nickten, und als sie den Korridor runter gingen, konnten wir immer noch seine laute Stimme hören, als er mit Jasper redete: „Ich kann es kaum erwarten in den Pool zu springen Kumpel, ich vermisse es zu schwimmen. Glaubst du ich werde der einzige sein der reingehen wird ? Vielleicht können wir die Mädchen überreden, ich würde es lieben zu sehen..."

Und dann schlug Rose die Tür zu und sagte: „ Also ich schätze wir haben Pläne für heute Abend?"

„Yeah, und vielleicht bekommst du ein Mitternachts- schwimmen mit deinem 'Stück von einem Mann' und dann kommt ihr nach Hause und habt einen drei-er mit Ruth", lachte Alice, als sie in ihr Zimmer ging.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Rose mit einem lächeln. „Aber das wichtigste ist, das Bella endlich mit ihrem Edward sprechen kann."

„Woah Rosalie! _Mein _Edward? Ich bin mir sicher, das ist ein unpassender Titel für jemanden, den ich noch _nie getroffen habe_." Ich lachte ein wenig, aber diese Worte machten mich ein wenig nervös. Wenigsten kicherte ich nicht.

„Was auch immer Bella. Ich folge nur deiner Führung. Das ist alles was du in deinem Schlaf gesagt hast, seitdem du ihm nach spioniert bist."

Scheiße.

„Also ich wusste nicht das ich das tue und jetzt werde ich wahrscheinlich damit aufhören, weil es keinen Sinn ergibt und ich schwöre Rose, wenn du das heute Abend erwähnst, werde ich dich umbringen!"

„Klar, klar, was auch immer Bell, das würde ich dir niemals antun. Ich dachte bloß es ist amüsant. Ist ja auch egal Alice ist fertig für dich also, solltest du besser zu ihr gehen." Als sie das sagte, zeigte sie auf etwas hinter mir und ich sah Alice im Türrahmen ihres Schlafzimmers. Sie zeigte auf mich und dann in ihren Raum was bedeutete das ich jetzt besser dahin gehen sollte. Sie wollte mir helfen 'Fertig zu werden' ohne zweifel für die Party auf dem Dach.

Ich habe vor einer langen Zeit gelernt, nicht dagegen anzukämpfen wenn sie beschließen 'Bella Barbie' zu spielen. Ich hatte Alice erst vor kurzem überzeugt, meine eigene Kleidung zur Schule zu tragen, aber jedes mal, wenn wir etwas machen, dass die Öffentlichkeit involviert verspürt sie, das Verlangen mir zu 'helfen'.

Ich seufzte und begab mich auf den weg in meinen persönlichen Salon. Ich brauchte etwas, das meine Gedanken davon ablenkte, dass ich heute Abend mit Edward reden würde. Überdenken war niemals gut. Jemanden als 'dein' zu bezeichnen, bevor du diese Person überhaupt kennst, war noch schlimmer. Ich war verloren.

*IEWIS*

Mit Alice und Rose's unglaublicher Geschicklichkeit, waren wir für die Party schon zehn Minuten früher fertig. Also war nur noch eine Sache zu tun bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten.

„Tanz Party!", verkündete Alice, als sie 'Billy Jean' auf drehte. Michael Jackson, war eine sehr beliebte Wahl für den Start.

Dies, war eine unserer besseren Tanz Partys und wir waren erst durch die Hälfte des Liedes. Alice war auf einen unserer drei Stühle, die um unseren kleinen Tisch standen, und ich zeigte Rose, wie man den shimmy richtig macht. Es ist sehr wahr, dass ich nicht tanzen kann. Das war das Schöne an Tanz Partys, es war kein richtiges Tanzen. Jeder Tanzschritt der amüsant war, war erlaubt, also war mir total behaglich, mit meinen zwei besten Freunden, die auch Trottel aus sich machen würden. Auf diese Art, entstand auch der 'Shimmy Throw' Es ist eine sehr komplizierte Bewegung. Du musst das perfekte Timing haben. Rose war schnell Lernfähig und bevor ich es wusste schmießen wir die Shimmys um uns 3. Unsere Schultern bebten wie verrückt mit jedem Fang, und wir schmießen unsere Körper wieder nach vorn zum nächsten Mädchen das den shimmy 'fangen' musste.

Letztendlich standen wir alle auf Stühlen, wir sangen , traten bebten und shimmyingten zu jeden Lied, das Alice Stereoanlage uns zuwarf. Die Zeit verflog sehr schnell, während Tanz Partys. Wir bemerkten nicht einmal, die 2 Figuren die durch unsere immer geöffneten Fenster auf unsere Terrasse kletterten und über unsere Verandawand stiegen.

„Bella ich muss sagen , niemand kann den Shimmy Throw so gut werfen wie du !", lachte Rosalie als ich ihr einen weiteren zuwarf.

„Danke. Das sollte ich auch, ich hab ihn schließlich erfunden!" ich war sehr froh, dass etwas, was ich erfunden habe so beliebt, bei meinen perfekten besten Freunden war. Es war nicht viel, aber wenn meine 'Shimmy Throw' Fähigkeit ihre toppte, würde ich das hinnehmen.

Das war es, bis ich eine der wunder schönsten Stimmen, die ich jeweils gehört hatte Fliegentür kam, „Jasper, ich dachte du hast gesagt die Party sei auf dem Dach."Unmittelbar darauf folgte melodisches Lachen. Ich drehte mich um und dort stand Edward auf unserer Veranda und sah mehr aus, als ein Griechischer Gott, als alles andere. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine unordentlichen Haare, und ich fiel fast aus meinem Stuhl. Plötzlich war das einzige, was ich auf der Welt wollte mit meinen Händen durch seine bronzefarbenen Haare zu fahren. Was zum Teufel _macht_ dieser Kerl mit mir ?

„Ah!", schrie Alice halb aufgeregt , halb schockiert als sie von ihrem Stuhl sprang und Michael ausstellte.

Rose und ich sprangen schnell von unseren Stühlen, was dazu führte, dass wir 5 uns peinlich ansahen, die Junges versuchten sichtlich ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch am Schluss lachten wir doch alle.

„Nein, macht unbedingt weiter. Wir wussten nicht, dass wir irgendetwas unterbrechen.", sagte Jasper, während er durch die Tür hereinkam und sich in unseren Kugel Stuhl setzte.

„Ernsthaft, das muss besser sein, als das was da oben abgeht", sagte Edward, als er Jasper folgte und sich an die Wand lehnte. Er schaute mich an und sagte: „ Ich würde auch nichts dagegen haben eine Lektion im, wie hast du es genannt, 'Shimmy Toss' zu bekommen ?"

Ich war nicht wirklich am atmen, da er mich mit dem atemberaubenden schiefen Lächeln anlächelte und ich zum ersten mal seine stechend Grünen Augen sehen konnte. Irgendwie schaffte ich es meine Stimme wiederzufinden und sagte: „Um, Throw... es ist mehr ein schütteln als ein schwenken."

„Oh, richtig.", lachte er. Etwas das ich gesagt habe brachte ihn zum lachen! Warum begeisterte mich das ? Weil sein Lachen, der wörtlich, das schönste Geräusch war, das ich jemals gehört habe. Ich schwor dieses Geräusch so oft wie möglich zu hören.

„Also, gehen wir da hoch oder nicht ? Ihr habt das hier ausgemacht, also können wir genauso gut schauen was die da oben zu bieten haben, oder?", sagte Rose um Klarheit zu schaffen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was denkst du Eddi? Das Dach ist für mich irgendwie nicht mehr so reizvoll... Jasper schaute seinen Bruder grinsend an, aber Edward sagte bloß „Nenn mich bitte nicht Eddi..." und dann zog Alice Jasper aus dem Stuhl und sagte: „ Oh nein, das Dach hat sowiso mehr zu bieten. Frei Essen und einen Pool!"

„Ja ma'am", lächelte Jasper, als er Alice erlaubte ihn zur Vordertür zu schieben.

Als wir ihnen folgten dachte ich an etwas, als Alice Pool sagte... „Hay Junges, wo ist Emmett? Sagt nicht er ist schon im Pool?"

Edward lachte (Ja!) und antwortete, „Nein, nein, er trifft uns dort. Er wurde im Appartement aufgehalten, aber er sollte bald fertig sein."

Ich nickte bloß und schlurfte vor ihm, aus dem Appartement. Wir waren die letzten und als Edward aus der Tür trat drehte ich mich um, um sie abzuschließen und stolperte über meine eigenen Füße, ich bereitete mich auf den Aufprall auf den Boden vor.

Bloß das der niemals kam.

Zwei Arme fingen mich auf und ich lehnte gegen _seinen_ Körper. Ich hörte ein kurzes wunderschönes Lachen und dann ganz nah an meinem Ohr. „Nun, jetzt weiß ich wenn ich bestrafen muss."


	4. Dead Ends and Girlfriends

Kapitel 4 - Dead Ends and Girlfriends

Wie bitte ?!

„Um, wie bitte ?!", nicht vergessen zu atmen. Nicht vergessen zu atmen. Nicht vergessen zu atmen.

Plötzlich war es wirklich schwer gleichmäßig zu atmen, aber er setzte mich schnell wieder auf meine eigenen zwei Füße und Lacht während ich die Tür schloss. Ich konnte fühlen wie mein Gesicht mindestens 3 Farbtöne dunkler wurde.

„Also, ich hab nur gedacht, wenn du nicht mal aufrecht stehen kannst wenn du dich umdrehst um eine Tür zu schließen, musst du diejenige sein die mein Longboard in Gefahr gebracht hat."

Oh. Richtig. Das. „Oh, also das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir. Aber denkst du wirklich das von allem das in dieser Nacht beteiligt war dich um das richtige sorgst ? Ich meine, dein Skateboard ist für Gefahr gedacht-" aber ich kam nicht dazu meinen Satz zu beenden, weil er einen Finger auf meine Lippen legte um mich zum schweigen zu bringen. Das funktionierte. Er hatte einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck als er sagte:

„Zuerst einmal es ist kein _skate_board, es ist ein _Long_board. Und nein ich denke nicht, dass ich meine Sorge korrekt eingesetzt habe, tut mir Leid." Ich lächelte unter seinem Finger aber er fuhr fort, „Ich sollte mir wirklich mehr Sorgen um unsere Schiebe-glasstür machen, die ihr demoliert habt." Er hatte immer noch einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich seufzte dramatisch, „ Yeah es ist ja auch sehr deutlich, dass alle leblosen Objekte deine Sorge verdienen. Danke." Endlich lachte er, ließ seine Hand fallen und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Aufzug.

„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, **Ich **hab mich überhaupt nicht verletzt oder darüber nachgedacht dich wegen der Tatsache anzuklagen, dass du dein Skateboard an einer sehr riskanten Stelle..."

„_Long_board Bella."

Ich konnte nicht glauben wie er es schaffte meinen Namen so wundervoll klingen zu lassen.

„Ist das wirklich von so großer Bedeutung Edward?", ich liebte es sofort seinen Namen zu sagen. Gott sei dank, dass ich nicht 'mein' Edward gesagt habe, jetzt nachdem Rose mich über meine neue Schlafgewohnheit informiert hatte.

Er legte seinen Arm um mich, bückte sich zu mir herunter und sagte sehr ruhig, „Oh wie ich sehe muss ich dir noch vieles beibringen."

Es war sehr gut, dass wir in diesem Moment bei den anderen ankamen, weil ich nicht denke, dass ich eine gute Antwort für ihn parat hatte, mit dem klang seiner Stimme in meinem Ohr und die nähe seines Körpers zu meinen. Es war so überwältigend, jedoch auch so komfortabel zugleich.

Wir mussten eine ganze Weile auf den Aufzug warten, wie üblich. Ich glaube, er blieb eine ganze Weile am oberen Flur stecken weil so viele Leute ihn benutzen, um rauf und runter zur Party zu kommen. Es müssen mindestens 5 Minuten vergangen sein, bevor Edward und Jasper gingen um nach Emmett zu sehen.

Aber es war nicht einmal komisch mit ihnen dort in ruhe zu stehen. So wie mit den Notizen und den Überraschungsbesuchen war es unnatürlich behaglich. Es fühlte sich an, als ob wir schon unser ganzes Leben lang miteinander abhingen.

Irgendwann hörten wir Leute den Korridor runter kommen und die 3 Junges lachten, als sie den Raum betraten um mit uns auf den Aufzug zu warten. Emmett trug eine strahlend orangeadehose mit hellen blauen hawajanischen Blumen darauf, er trug ein helles rorosarotesloss unter seinen Arm und ein 'Friends' Badetuch über seiner Schulter. Ihr wisst schon, die Fernsehserie.

„Du hast wirklich nicht gelogen, als du über das schwimmen gesprochen hast.", stellte ich belustigt fest.

„Oh, Bella ich lüge nie über ernste Dinge." Er Lächelte mich an. „Planst du nicht rein zu gehen?!" Er richtete die Frage direkt an Rose. Überraschung, Überraschung.

„Um, nicht wirklich. Nein." Sie lächelte, aber nahm immer noch auf, wie vorbereitet er für seine 'Pool Zeit' war. Sie sah belustigt und gleichzeitig ein wenig beeindruckt aus.

„Ich wette ich krieg' dich rein. Euch alle!" sagte Emmett als er uns Mädchen ansah.

„Ja, dein pinkes männliches Floss ist ganz schon verlockend, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich meine Meinung nicht ändern werde. Nachtschwimmen ist nicht wirklich mein Ding." Rose streichelte das Floss schelmisch, als sie das sagte und brachte uns so alle zum Lachen.

„Glaub mir das Floss ist nicht was er benutzen wird, um dich reinzukriegen." sagte Edward.

Wir schauten alle Emmett an, der mit seinen Augenbrauen wackelte und seine Arme anspannte.

„Das würdest du nicht!" schrie ich und versteckte mich hinter Edward der mir am nächsten stand. Ich hasse schwimmen wirklich.

„Ha , die Unerschlossenste kommt zuerst!"schrie Emmett und stürzte sich auf mich.

Ich wusste, dass wir nirgendwo nah an einem Pool waren aber ich hatte keine Zweifel das Emmett mich bis zum Dach tragen würde, wenn es sein muss. Ich schrie und schlüpfte hinter Edward durch zum Aufzug, sodass nun Rose, Alice, Jasper und Edward zwischen mir und Emmet standen. Endlich öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren, aber die anderen waren mir keine große Hilfe, da sie sofort aus Emmetts Weg und in den Aufzug gingen.

„Helft mir !" schrie ich, als ich in die äußerste Ecke des Fahrstuhls rannte. Anstatt mir zu helfen lachten Edward, Alice und Jasper mich aus.

Emmet erreichte mich und wollte mich gerade hoch heben als Jasper Emmett das Floss wegschnappte und es Alice zuwarf, die begann ihn damit zu schlagen. Edward und Jasper waren an beiden Seiten von Emmett und versuchten seine Arme, die um mich geschlungen waren zu lösen das Resultat war jedoch nur, dass ich wieder mit den Füßen auf dem Boden stand bevor Emmett mich wieder hoch hob. Und es half auch nicht, dass wir alle an diesem Punkt uns unser hysterisches Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnten. Und wir halfen der Kondition das armen Aufzugs damit wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Aber nach einer geschätzten Minute war ich plötzlich frei und Emmett schrie: „Nein!"

Ich hörte Alice nach Luft schnappen: „O, mein ..!" dann fing sie an zu kichern während Edward und Jasper zurücktraten und noch härter anfingen zu lachen.

Ich saß auf dem Boden und erholte mich gerade von meiner Lachattacke als ich hoch guckte und sah wie Emmett Rose einen sehr geschockten Blick zuwarf, die seine Badehose bis zu seiner Taille hochhaltend.

„Was? Bella brauchte Hilfe und ihr 3 kamt nicht sehr weit, also musste ich einschreiten."

„Du hast meine Hose hochgezogen! Ein Mädchen hat mir die Hose hochgezogen!" sagte Emmett immer noch geschockt, trotzdem steigen seine Mundwinkel zweifellos ein wenig an.

„Ich tue doch alles für einen Freund" sagte sie und schlug mit mir ein.

„Oder eine freie Show ?" meinte Emmett viel sagend, als er seine Augenbrauen hochzog und seine Hände zum high-five seinen Brüdern hinhielt.

„Nein Kumpel" sagte Jasper und hielt seine Hand unten, wobei er immer noch leicht lachte, weil ein Mädchen Emmett die Hose hochgezogen hat.

Edward schüttelte seinen Kopf bloß beschämt und hielt mir seine Hand hin um mir aufzuhelfen.

Ich war noch nie so dankbar auf dem Boden zu liegen, als ich seine Hand nehme und er mich hochzieht. Sie war so warm und passte so perfekt in meine, dass ich sie nachdem er mir geholfen hat hoch zukommen sofort losließ, weil ich Angst hatte das ich _niemehr _loslassen würde, wenn ich sie zu lange halte.

„Also... kommt ihr jetzt mit noch oben, oder was ?"

Ich sah zur Tür und sah eine vierköpfige Gruppe, die darauf wartete, dass wir endlich den Aufzug bestiegen. Ihren Gesichtern nach zuschließen, standen sie da schon einige Minuten und sahen unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung, aber niemand von uns hat sie bemerkt.

„Oh ja sorry" sagte Alice und drückte den Knopf zur höchsten Etage und wir alle quetschten uns in den Aufzug, sodass 10 Personen und Emmetts sehr erforderliche, und sehr pinke Floss hinein passen können.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, dass wir es tatsächlich schaffen würden, aber als sich die Türen schlossen und ich merkte wie nah ich Edward war, weil wir alle so aneinander gedrückt waren, betete ich schon fast das der Fahrstuhl stehen bleiben sollte. Er roch so gut. Ich hätte die ganze Nacht dort sein können.

Ich atmete seinen Geruch ein, als ich spürte wie Edward sich vorbeugte um in mein Ohr zu flüstern : „Tut mir Leid das ich dich nicht retten konnte. Ich weiß wie es sein kann von einem Bären attackiert zu werden." Er lachte ein wenig und ich musste mich stark darauf konzentrieren aufrecht stehen zubleiben.

„Ist schon ok", flüsterte ich zurück „aber wenn wir da oben ankommen und er es nochmal versucht, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich, mich für den Rest der Nacht zu verstecken. Das kann dein Weg sein, dich dafür zu entschuldigen meine Gefühle nach denen des _long_boards und des Fensters zu stellen."

„Kein Problem." er lächelte mich an, „Aber ich bin mir ganz schön sicher das du nicht sein Hauptopfer bist, wenn du verstehst was ich meine" und er nickte mit seinem Kopf hinüber zur anderen Seite des Aufzugs wo Emmett praktisch auf Rose drauf lehnte, und versuchte ihr einzureden, dass sie es einfach zugeben müsse und dass sie nicht nur seine Hosen hochgezogen hat um mir zu helfen.

***IEWIS***

Die Party war schon in vollem Gange, als wir oben ankamen. Vom Dach aus hat man einen unglaublichen Ausblick auf die ganze Stadt, weil unser Apartment sich nur einen Block von Hollywood Blvd und circa fünf vom Hollywood und Highland, eins der letzten 'schönen' Überbleibsel Hollywoods, befindet. Das einzige schlimme an der Party war der Ausdruck auf Emmetts Gesicht als er den Pool sah.

„Du kannst nicht mal dein Floss darein legen" sagte Jasper als wir den 4x2 kleinen Pool begutachteten.

„Vielleicht ist das der Wellnisbereich?" gab Edward zu bedenken.

„Um, nein... Leute ich denke das soll der Wellnisbereich sein..." sagte ich als ich die Aufmerksamkeit der 5 zu unserer linken richtete. Dort war ein rundes anschauliches Loch im Boden mit einem Vorsprung der groß genug aussah, das Leute sich darauf setzten könnten. In dem ganzen Becken waren kleine Löcher, die wie die Restbestände von Düsen aussahen, und am Boden war eines dieser schwimmenden Chlorgeräte. Es war alles hellblau angestrichen. Zumindest sah es von unserem Standpunkt so aus, aber es könnte auch andersfarbig sein, unter all dem Schmutz und den Ablagerungen die sich darin gesammelt haben.

„Aw, Mann" stöhnte Emmett als er sein Floss auf den Boden fallen lies.

Alle anderen lachten lautlos, aber kurz darauf verließen wir diese traurige Sehenswürdigkeit und gingen über zum Rest der Dach-Party, wo wir uns ein wenig mit anderen vermischten, aber hauptsächlich in unserer Gruppe aus 6 Personen blieben, wobei wir uns besser kennen lernten.

*IEWIS*

Wir entschlossen uns um 10 Uhr zu gehen, als es schon ruhiger wurde, und traten in den Aufzug der sich ausnahmsweise mal benahm.

Ich hatte meine Emotionen in Edwards Gegenwart die ganze Zeit im griff gehalten, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen, und fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen. Ihm in die Augen zu sehen (welche die unglaublichen smaragdgrünen Augen waren, die ich je gesehen habe) und mit ihm zu lachen war das beste Gefühl, das ich je gehabt habe. Es war wahrscheinlich dicht gefolgt von dem Gefühl mit meinen Händen durch seine Haare zu fahren... aber das war nicht etwas worüber ich nachdenken sollte.

Wenigstens konnte ich ihm jetzt in die Augen schauen und sein Lachen hören und meine geregelte Atmung beibehalten. Wenn ich Zeit mit ihm verbringen werde weiß ich, dass ich lernen muss, meine Emotionen in Kontrolle zu behalten, um eine Freundschaft aufbauen zu können.

Als wir an unserer Tür ankamen, beeilten sich die Junges, um sich von uns zu verabschieden. Überall gab es Umarmungen, aber kurz darauf schossen sie auch schon den Korridor herunter. Die Mädchen und ich gingen ein wenig enttäuscht in unser Appartement und diskutierten die schöneren Seiten an unseren neuen Freunden.

„Ich habe noch niemals jemand getroffen mit dem ich mich so schnell verstanden habe!" erklärte Alice. „Mit Jasper mehr als mit den anderen 2, aber doch auch mit ihnen, nur auf einem anderen Level. Es ist irgendwie seltsam."

„Weißt du was, dass dachte ich auch." gab Rose zu. „Und es ist toll auch mal mit anderen Leuten zusammen zu sein als mit denen die wir jeden Tag in der Schule sehen. Aber das haben wir doch gesucht, richtig? Und wer hätte gedacht das sie auch noch so verdammt süß sein würden ?" beim zelten Part lächelte sie.

Da musste ich zustimmen. Diese Veränderung war schön. Ich setze mich in Ruth (so hieß unser aufblasbarer Stuhl jetzt wir haben uns schon alle daran gewöhnt ihn so zu nennen ) und überdachte noch einmal den ganzen Abend mit einem Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Ich hob meinem Kopf an um den Fernseher an zuschalten doch erstarrte als ich den Zettel da der am Bildschirm hing auf dem „GEFANGEN" stand.

Dann hörte ich Alice schreien.

„NIEMALS! Nie. Mals." sie kam aus ihrem Zimmer gerannt und schrie uns an „Ugh, den Fernseher haben die auch bekommen ? Geht und schaut mal in euer Badezimmer... geht jetzt!"

Rose und ich standen auf um es uns anzusehen. Wir teilten uns den großen Raum und das Badezimmer. Weil Alice so viele Klamotten und Accessoire hat war es besser das sie ihren eigenen Bereich hat.

Alice stand genau hinter uns als wir das Licht im Badezimmer anschalteten, und dort auf dem Spiegel war mit Rasierschaum wieder und wieder „GEFANGEN, GAFANGEN, GAFANGEN, GAFANGEN, GAFANGEN. Geschrieben worden. Wir konnten nicht mal uns selbst sehen.

„Dasselbe haben sie auch bei mir gemacht! Nur an meinem Standspiegel! Und **das** haben sie auch hier gelassen." Sie hob eine Rasierschaumbüchse an als ob sie Zeuge eines abscheulichen Verbrechens geworden war.

Wir waren so beeindruckt und angepisst zur selben Zeit, dass sie uns so leicht zurück bekommen haben ohne geschnappt zu werden, nicht wie wir. Wir gingen in das Wohnzimmer und Rose reiß die Notiz vom Fernseher.

„Ich wusste nicht das sie es in sich haben" murmelte sie und fing an zu lachen.

„Aber wann hätten sie das tun können? Wir waren alle zusammen bei der Party." fragte Alice.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab die Tür geschlossen als der letzte draußen war, und ich weiß das ich die letzte war." sagte ich.

„Es war als wir auf den Aufzug gewartet haben.", seufzte Rose, als sie die Notiz der Junges an unsere Korktafel als Hinweis hängte, sodass uns dieser Fehler nie wieder unterlaufen konnte. „Wisst ihr noch als Edward und Jasper verschwunden sind, um nach Emmett zu sehen? Ratet was sie wirklich getan haben."

„Oh Mann" Tut mir Leid Leute. Weil wir nicht ausgegangen sind und so gesehen noch im Gebäude waren kam ich gar nicht auf die Idee die Tür abzuschließen." _Ja das war eine bessere Entschuldigung als „Edward hat mich angefasst also hab ich vergessen zu atmen oder zu denken."_

„Ich werde wirklich daran arbeiten mir das Angewöhnen." Ich habe wirklich Probleme mir Sachen zu merken. Und außerdem musstest du nie die Bungalows abschließen.

Alice blickte mich finster an „Bella, wir haben eben ein paar gute Freunde getroffen, die auch noch Jungs sind..."

„Verdammt süße Jungs!" rief Rose vom Badezimmer.

„Ok verdammt süße Jungs, und _jetzt_ willst du dir angewöhnen die Tür abzuschließen? Ich denke nicht!" Wir fingen beide an zu lachen und ich nickte um ihr zu Zeigen das ich verstanden hatte.

Wir entschlossen uns unsere Pyjamas anzuziehen und die Tatwaffe den Täter zurückzubringen. Was sollten wir sonst mit dieser Rasierschaumbüchse tun?

Wir klopften an der Tür aber niemand öffnete sie, Stewardessen schrie jemand: „Es ist offen!"

„Gut zu wissen" murmelte Rose als wir das Appartement 110 zum ersten mal betraten.

Es war sehr klar das es ein Apartment von Kerlen war. Die Zimmer einteilig war identisch mit unserer nur umgekehrt. Die Küche war sofort zur rechten der Eingangstür und das Wohnzimmer war mit ihr verbunden aber zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer war eine große Theke die als Trennwand der zwei Räume agierte. Die beiden Schlafzimmer waren an beiden Seiten der Wohnzimmer/Küche Fläche.

Von dem was wir sehen konnten schloss ich, dass Edward den kleinen Raum für sich hatte und Jasper und Emmett sich den großen Raum teilten. Sie hatten 2 Unterhaltungssysteme in der Linken Ecke mit einem Aufbau der 2 Longboards aufrecht hielt. Ich bemerkte schweigend den dritten freien Platz und nahm mir vor den irgendwann bei Mr. Longboard zu erwähnen. Es gab eine große und hässliche grau Couch. Es war auf jeden Fall gebraucht, sah jedoch sehr bequem und komfortabel aus. 2 Akkustikgitarren lehnten an der Wand und sie hatten ein sehr großes „Friends" Poster an der Wand ( es war eigentlich nur Joey der eine verspottende Zugabe in einer der Episoden für Ladies to be awar gab ). Friends lief auch im Fernseher als wir den Raum betraten also bemerkte ich schon einmal ein Leitmotiv.

Edward war in der Küche und machte dem anschien nach Brownis, Jasper lag auf der Couch und es sah so aus als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen und Emmett lag in eine Decke gehüllt auf dem Boden und lachte sich halb tot über die Fernsehserie.

„Das ist ja eine nette Überraschung", sagte Edward grinsend als wir eintraten.

„Ladies! Kommt rein und guckt Friends mit uns! Wir schauen gerade Saison 3. Habt ihr die schon gesehen?!" Emmett erschien immer so aufgeregt.

„Die ganze Saison?" fragte Alice.

Jasper setze sich auf und rubbelte seine Augen, „Oh ja, Emmett _liebt_ Friends. Er hatte jede Saison." Er deutete auf eines der Unterhaltungssysteme als er das sagte und dort war ein riesiger Haufen Friends DVD boxen.

„Cool." sagte ich mit ein wenig Sarkasmus. Versteht mich nicht falsch ich liebe die Show auch, aber es war eines der anderen lustigen Dinge die du von Emmett erfährst und die dich zu Anfang aus der Bahn werfen.

„Ernsthaft, kommt rein und schaut es mit uns an!" sagte Emmett während er eine einladende Geste mit den Händen machte.

Mit kalter stimme antwortete Rose „Das würden wir wirklich gerne tun, aber wir sind eigentlich nicht herübergekommen um euch Gesellschaft zu leisten- wir dachten bloß das einer von euch vielleicht das benötigen würde..." und dann stellte sie die Rasierschaumbüchse mit einem lauten scheppern auf die Küchentheke.

„Emmett ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst alle Beweise verstecken" sagte Jasper in einem übermäßig dramatischen Ton, während er aufstand und auf und zu kam.

Emmett ließ seinen Kopf beschämt hängen und wir alle fingen an zu Lachen und rutschten in eine kleine Unterhaltung über unser Fangendspiel und wie sie ihren großen Schritt heute Abend geplant haben. Dann entschlossen wir einen Waffenstillstand weil wir jetzt miteinander sprachen.

Bedauerlicherweise mussten wir ein paar Stunden auf die Brownis warten, weil Edward neue machen musste kurz bevor wir kamen. Die erste Platte endete in der ganzen Küche nachdem wir nachgegeben hatten und uns auf die Couch gesetzt hatten um ein bisschen Friends mit einem sehr hartnäckigen Emmett zu gucken, der langsam ungeduldig auf seinen Snack wartete.

Ich saß neben ihm auf dem Boden und er lehnte sich an Rose's Bein weil sie auf der Couch mit Alice und Jasper saß. Edward war immer noch in der Küche als jemand im Fernseher etwas über Essen erwähnte und Emmett ungeduldig wurde. Wir lernten schnell das Nahrung ein weiteres Thema war das Emmett sehr ernst nahm.

„Diese Dinge brauchen Zeit Emmett. Ich mache keine Sauerei mit Brownis. Manchmal braucht Perfektion seine Zeit." sagte Edward mit einem selbstgefälligen lächeln.

„Er nimmt seine Brownis wirklich ernst, was?" murmelte ich Emmett zu der bloß nickte und seine Augen rollte.

„Ich hab versucht ihn dazu zu bringen mich einfach den Teig aus der Schüssel essen zu lassen, aber offenbar verdient sein wertvolles Rezept genug zeit um sein 'volles Kochpotential zu erreichen' Es ist wahrscheinlich nur weil das dass einzige ist was er kochen kann!" ahmte Emmett Edward in einer hohen weinerlichen Stimme nach die sich nicht mal annähernd so anhörte wie sie wirklich war, aber mich trotzdem zum kichern brachte.

„Er wird wirklich manchmal paranoid über unwichtige Dinge, oder?" fragte ich absichtlich so laut das Edward es hören konnte.

„Hört damit auf über mich zu debattieren also ich euch nicht hören könnte, ihr beiden." Edward lehnte sich über die Theke und sah uns finster an dazu fuchtelte er noch mit dem Pfannenwender in der Luft herum um seinen Punkt zu betonen, was dazu führte das eine Ladung Teig auf Emmetts Kopf landete.

„Uh oh." seufzte Jasper und zog die Decke über sich und Alice. „Das wird kein gutes Ende haben."

Alice kicherte,und Rose wischte den Teig von Emmetts Kopf doch der drehte sich um, um aufzustehen und war schon auf dem Weg in die Küche. Edward löste niemals den Blickkontakt mit seinem Bruder, aber er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei er den Pfannenwender und die Teigschüssel abwehrend hoch hob.

„Emmett Cullen, du würdest doch nie etwas tun das deine kostbaren Brownis in Gefahr bringen würde, oder?" sagte er mit seinem atemberaubenden schiefen lächeln. Ich wäre dahingeschlichen aber es hatte definitiv keinen Effekt auf Emmett.

„Die Brownis sind nicht mein Opfer mein lieber Bruder" lachte Emmett und stürzte sich auf Edward.

Es war hart zu sagen wie es danach eskalierte. Bevor wir etwas tun konnten, hatte Rose etwas von dem braunen Teig auf ihrem Top, und das war's. Sie hüpfte über die Theke um Emmett zu helfen, dabei aber zwischen ihn und Edward gerat und damit von ihm angegriffen wurde, was wiederum dazu führte das alle gegeneinander kämpften. Alice und Jasper waren immer noch lachend unter der Decke versteckt, als Rose mich zu ihr rief um ihr zu helfen. Ich sprang sofort in den Kampf, schnappte mir eine Hand voll Teig und schmierte sie auf irgendjemanden der nah genug war.

„Ok das reicht!" Alice lachte, als sie uns anschreie, und sie und Jasper waren auf der anderen Seite der Küchentheke und deuteten mit dem Sprayschlauch vom Waschbecken in der Küche auf uns in der Küche.

„Wir haben uns schon sehr auf die Brownis gefreut und jetzt sind wir dank euch immer noch sehr unbefriedigt im Brownis Bereich." stellte Jasper fest, der immer noch in der Decke, unter der er sich mit Alice versteckt hatte, eingewickelt war.

Emmett, Rose, Edward und ich schauten uns gegenseitig an und es war das erste mal das ich unser Aussehen bemerkte. Wir waren komplett mit braunen Flecken und weißen Puder Spritzern bedeckt da jemand, ich weiß jedoch nicht wer, entschied das Mehl in unseren Kampf einzuziehen nachdem der Teig ausging.

Man musste wirklich nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Emmett schrie bloß „ Das sollten **meine** Bronzenes sein!" und wir vier fingen an Alice und Jasper mit Mahl zu bewerfen, die beiden jedoch zögerten nicht eine Sekunde bevor sie das Wasser auslösten.

Wir waren alle nach der Stunde in der wir alles aufräumten und Edward sehr höflich halfen eine neue Teigmischung zu mixen müde. Wir waren immer noch mit Teig und Mehl bedeckt und einige waren immer noch feucht von dem Wasser, aber die Küche war sauber und als Edward endlich die fertigen Brownis servierte, nahm sich jeder einen ( ok, Emmett nahm 3 ) und alle stießen an, auf 'eine neue Epoche von Frieden' wie Jasper es sagte.

Kurz darauf gingen wir und luden die Jungs am nächsten Mogen zu Alice Geburtstagsfeier ein. Ich fing an zu denken, dass alles was wir tun werden nicht mehr so lustig sein wird ohne sie. Sie sagten sie hätten Band Probe bis 10 oder 11, aber sie würden danach mal vorbeischauen. Das war gut genug, und wir gingen zurück zu unserem Appartment um uns erst zu duschen und uns dann schlafen zu legen alle 3 mit einem riesigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

*IEWIS*

Am nächsten Tag war Alices Geburtstag. Wir planten bloß eine kleine Party mit ein paar Freunden von der Schule und natürlich den Cullen Brüdern, nachdem sie geprobt hatten. Aber das hättest du nicht gewusst, wenn du in unser Wohnzimmer gekommen wärest.

Normalerweise wacht Alice früh auf und sie hat auch keine Probleme damit. Es war eines der Dinge, die wie sehr unterschiedlich anpackten. Rose und ich wachten um 10 Uhr auf und als wir ins Wohnzimmer stolperten, war ich überrascht von den vielen Farben die mich begrüßten. Sie hatte alles raus gelassen in der klassischen Alice fashion. Es gab Luftschlangen in 5 verschieden Farben, die an der ganzen Decke verteilt hingen, dazu auch noch passende Luftballons, die auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt waren. Es gab 3 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' Schilder, und auch eins auf dem stand 'FELIZ CUMPLEANOS'. Anscheinend war eine Sprache nicht genug um den Kern von Alice Geburtstag zu erfassen.

Sie hatte eine Box von 'Funfetti cake mix' auf die Küchentheke gestellt und zeigt vor mir, zur Küchenbox mit einem Schmollmund im Gesicht, was so viel bedeutete, dass sie wollte, dass ich ihren Kuchen machen sollte. Sieht so aus, als wäre das eine neue Art zu kommunizieren.

„Danke Bella!", sagte sie als sie mich von hinten umarmte, während ich auf die Box zuging um sie zu öffnen und eine Schüssel zu holen.

Der Morgen verging schnell und wir erhielten einen Anruf von Jake und den Junges von der Schule, die uns darüber informierten, dass sie um 7 da sein würden. Um 3 verschwand Rose um noch etwas zu erledigen bevor alle kamen, Alice und ich lümmelten im Wohnzimmer und schauten Fernseher als sie plötzlich ein Verlangen hatte.

„Ich will Guacamole."

„Ja, dass hört sich gut an.", stimmte ich ihr zu.

„Lass es und machen! Ich weiß das deins wirklich gut ist Bell, ich hab's schon mal probiert. Wir brauchen es für die Party!"

„Ok, aber es wird das einzige sein, was wir haben außer dem Kuchen, wir waren nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet ein Menü zu servieren, weißt du ."

„Das ist schon gut, wir können einfach eine Guacamole-Party machen!"

„Alles klar, es ist dein Geburtstag. Dann wird es eine Guacamole-Party!" Wir haben schon vor einer Weile herausgefunden, dass wenn du das Wort Party hinter etwas setzt hört es sich sofort viel faszinierender an.

*IEWIS*

Die Party begann ganz vergnügt. Wir hatten schließlich so viel Guacamole um eine kleine Arme zu ernähren, wobei ich mir schon gedacht habe, dass Emmett schon unser Problem lösen wird von den Mengen von Brownis, die er verdrückt hat.

Jacob, Sam und Embry kamen um 7:30 mit Leah und Emily ebenfalls, zwei Mädchen aus unserer Schule vorbei. Wir haben alle zusammen ein bisschen Zeit während des ersten und zweiten Semesters zusammen verbracht, und ich und Rose hatten unsere neue Klasse mit Jacob und Sam, also war es überhaupt nicht angespannt und wir hatten alle Spaß.

Ich bemerkte trotzdem, wie wir 3 ständig die Uhr an der Wand checkten ob es schon 10 oder 11 ist.

„Wir müssen um 11 wieder zurück sein.", sagte Jake und stupste mich dann an, „Ihr 3 seit die totalen Glückspilze , ihr seid noch rechtzeitig da rausgekommen. Das muss toll sein."

„Das ist es.", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Aber es ist nie zu spät weißt du, ihr solltet wirklich versuchen vom Campus zu kommen bevor wir unseren Abschluss haben."

„Streng genommen suchen wir schon seit Montag ein Appartment, seitdem sie die neue Regel mit der Sperrstunde bekannt gemacht haben.", sagte Sam „Ich meine davor war es ja nicht schlimm, aber jetzt ist es ja schlimmer als zu Hause zu wohnen. Wisst ihr vielleicht ob hier etwas frei ist? Hier sieht's eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aus, oder ?"

Wir sagten ihnen das wir von nichts wüssten , sie sich aber Informieren sollten, weil die Appartments hier nicht sehr teuer sind und sie sofort einziehen könnten, wenn etwas frei wäre.

Es war 10:30 und die Junges waren immer noch nicht von den Proben zurück. Alle unsere derzeitigen Gäste beschlossen aufzubrechen. Wir verabschiedeten uns und bedankten uns bei ihnen, es war wirklich schön über alles sprechen zu können, was in der Schule so passiert war und die freie Zeit die wir während des Sommers hatten.

Als es 11:30 wurde fiel die Stimmung im Raum merklich. Wir hatten uns alle schon sehr darauf gefreut wieder mit den Cullens abhängen zu können. Es war einfach alles so locker und bequem mit ihnen. Wir saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer und beschlossen noch bis Mitternacht zu warten bis wir ins Bett gehen würden.

5 Minuten später konnte man schon Emmetts schallendes Gelächter hören und kurze Zeit später wurden unsere Haus- und die Terrassentür aufgerissen.

„Es wird auch langsam Zeit!", schimpfte Alice, als sie aufstand und Emmett auf den Arm schlug.

„Hey!", schrie Emmett und rubbelte seinen Arm, als ob Alice wirklich etwas beschädigen könnte.

„Sorry das wir zu spät sind Ladies, aber die Proben zogen sich ein wenig. Einige von uns konnten sich einfach nicht auf etwas einigen und ich musste da bleiben um sie wieder zu beruhigen, sonst würden die jetzt noch dort drinne sein!" , sagte Jasper bestimmt mit einem verärgerten Blick in die Richtung seiner Brüder. Dann wendete er sich Alice zu und lächelte sie an: „Alles gute zum Geburtstag."

„Danke, aber es war trotzdem nicht nett mich warten zu lassen. Das richtige und höfliche, was man in so einer Situation tun sollte ist die Person anzurufen und sie darüber zu informieren. So denken sie auch nicht, dass sie sitzen gelassen wurden." Alice zog einen Schmollmund und verschränkte neckisch ihre Arme.

„Und wie sollten wir das bitte tun, wenn wir keine Möglichkeit hatten euch zu erreichen?", fragte Edward aus der Küche in der er in den Kühlschrank spalte, als wäre er hier zu Hause.

„So.", Alice zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und schaute Jasper an. „Nummer!"

„Um...", Jasper sah ein wenig überrascht aus, gab ihr jedoch die Nummer. Sie rief ihn an und als sie zufrieden war mit der Anzahl der Klingelzeichen, legte sie es wieder weg.

„So jetzt habt ihr keine Entschuldigungen mehr.", Sie war so viel mutiger als ich.

„Ich denke immer noch sie sollten bestraft werden.", verkündete Rose und kam mit etwas in ihren Händen aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich.

„Ich denke, dass ist unsere Bestrafung.", sagte Edward der plötzlich hinter mir stand und an der Soda nippte, die er aus unserem Kühlschrank entwendet hat, bevor er mir die Dose anbot. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen mit einem zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck hoch. Der bot mir doch ernsthaft meine eigene Sodadose an, er jedoch lächelte mich nur sehr selbstgefällig an.

„Mhm.", stimmte Rose Edward zu. Dann öffnete sie die Tasche und zog eine hell pink glitzernde Plastickkrone heraus, die sie anschließend auf Emmetts Kopf platzierte. Dann überreichte sie ihm einen sehr pinken sehr schönen Feen-Zauberstab. Den er tatsächlich annahm und abschätzig betrachtete bevor er Rose sehr amüsiert einen Blick zuwarf, lächelte und dann sagt: „Pink war schon immer meine Farbe."

Jasper und Edward lachten, als ich und Alice unsere beiden Sets herausholten. Ihres in grün meins in blau und die beiden anderen ebenfalls krönten.

Es war nicht wirklich eine Bestrafung, wen man in Betracht zog, wie viel Spaß die drei hatten, aber wir alle lachten als Alice Foto zu Foto schoss, jedes mit den Verkleidungen und desto mehr es wurden desto lächerlicher wurden sie.

Emmett lag auf Ruth mit der Schüssel voller Guacamole in den Armen, das er in jedem Bild aß. Edward und Jasper hatten sich über ihm platziert und machten eine fragwürdige Pose nach der anderen mit ihren Zauberstäben, dass brachte mich dazu rot zu werden, was ich jedoch versuchte so gut wie möglich zu verstecken.

Als es vorbei war sagte Alice: „Ihr seit sagenhaft Junges, wirklich!" dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer um die Kamera wegzulegen, wobei sie auf dem ganzen weg dorthin kicherte.

„Damit können wir euch erpressen wenn eure Band ganz groß raus kommt.", lachte ich, als es sich alle bequem machten und Edward zu mir rüberkam um sich seine Soda abzuholen.

„Das würdest du nie tun!", sagte er mit gespielten entsetzen. Aber es war schwer ihn ernst zu nehmen, da alle drei noch die Kronen auf ihren Köpfen hatten.

„Nein. Aber das ist gutes Material für in 10 Jahren für euer VH1 Behing the Music Special. Ihr wisst schon, der Teil der Zeigt, wie sich euer Leben wirklich verändert hat, seitdem ihr in Hollywood lebt." Wir lachten alle.

Der Abend verlief danach sehr komfortabel. Emmett und Rose endeten auf dem Boden an die Theke gelehnt, wo sie miteinander redeten und von Zeit zu Zeit über einige Kommentare lachten. Jasper, Alice, Edward und ich saßen alle zusammen in der Mitte des Zimmers auf dem Boden und hatten einfach nur unseren Spaß. Edward hatte mir die grüne Krone aufgesetzt und Jasper hatte seine auf dem Tisch abgelegt. Aber so wie es schien, hatte Emmett sie mitgenommen, denn jetzt trug er die pinke und die blaue.

Nach einer Zeit beschlossen Alice und Jasper auf's Dach zu gehen um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, aber Edward und ich blieben unten, weil Edward sehr interessiert an unserer Musikkollektion war und immer noch durch die CDs schaute wobei er hin und wieder die Lieder wechselte und wir es uns anhörten.

Emmett und Rose waren vor kurzem auf dem Boden eingeschlafen und es war sehr still ohne Emmetts lautes Lachen und Roses kichern im Hintergrund.

Endlich entschied Edward sich für eine Cd und packte die anderen wieder weg. Danach konzentrierte er sich auf mich. Wir diskutierten immer noch über die Band, die gerade spielte, die selbe Band, die Jasper und ich auf unseren Kapuzenpullovern hatten, als ich eine SMS erhielt.

_Morgen Abend Kino, ich zahle wie immer. _

_Lass mich wissen ob du kannst. _

_Sam und ich kommen, 6 Leute mitnehmen!_

_-Jacob_

„Wer schriebt dir so spät noch eine SMS?", fragte Edward während er auf die Uhr schaute.

„Oh, niemand, bloß ein Freund aus der Schule. Zwei Junges, die wir kennen, arbeiten im Kino und die können Leute gratis rein bekommen, also lassen sie es uns wissen falls wir etwas sehen wollen. Das ist eigentlich ganz toll."

„Oh das ist cool.", lächelte er. „Ist einer von den beiden _speziell _?", als er speziell sagte, schaute er mich sehr neugierig an.

„Oh, nein, nicht so!", lachte ich. „Wir sind alle sehr gut befreundet, aber es gibt niemanden _speziellen_ für mich. UND besonders nicht in der Schule." und dann kicherte ich. Dieses Thema machte mich nervös, wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass die einzige Person zu der ich mich hingezogen fühle bloß zwei Meter entfernt von mit saß.

„Oh, aber das ist auch gut. Es ist gut Freunde zu haben mit denen du ohne Probleme zusammen sein kannst." Diese Aussage machte mich ein wenig traurig, weil ich glaubte, dass jetzt das einzige was zwischen uns stand Freundschaft war... aber dann sagte er. „Ich weiß noch das meine Freundin und ich sehr lange gute Freunde waren bevor wir zusammen kamen."

Oh.

„Oh?", schaffte ich noch herauszubekommen bevor mein Mund trocken wurde.

Atme Bella. Atme.

Aber es klappte nicht. Ich versuchte in erfreutes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen, wärend ich spürte, wie ich innerlich zusammenbrach. Ich wusste, das ich in einer Fantasiewelt gelebt hatte. Ich meine, wir hatten eine gute Verbindung. Sobald mir wohl genug in seiner Umgebung war, hatte ich sogar daran gedacht, das etwas passieren könnte. Das war jetzt aber eindeutig nicht korrekt.

Natürlich hatte er eine Freundin. Natürlich. Wie könnte er nicht ? Schau ihn dir doch an! Ich hatte mich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt, als ich ihn nur gesehen hatte, und jetzt wo ich ihn kenne ist es noch schlimmer.

Ich zog sofort Mauern um mich und sagte mir das es nicht wichtig sei. Ich würde mit meiner Qual später klarkommen müssen, wenn ich alleine war. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach die Beziehung zerstören die ich mit ihm aufgebaut hatte, nur weil ich Gefühle für ihn hatte. Also zwang ich mich zu lächeln und fragte nach ihr.

Edward zog schnell sein Handy aus der Tasche und zeigt mir ein Bild von ihr. Sie war blond. Natürlich.

Mein langweiliges braunes Haar konnte da nicht mithalten, dass wusste ich. Und ihre Augen waren nicht braun wie meine, sie hatten schon fast eine goldene Farbe. Ich hatte noch nie etwas vergleichbares gesehen. Sie sah wunderschön aus genau wie er, dass hatte schon alles seine Ordnung.

„Ihr Name ist Tanya. Ich kenne sie jetzt schon ein paar Jahre. Ihre und meine Familie sind gut befreundet. Sie ist natürlich zu Hause, aber wir halten Kontakt. Sie hat mir das Handy geschenkt, bevor wir gefahren sind, damit es nicht so teuer sein würde sie anzurufen." er schloss das Handy behielt es jedoch in den Händen.

Ich hatte augenblicklich 10 Visionen, wie ich das Handy auf verschiedenste Weisen zerstören könnte. Ich zwang mich jedoch diese zu ignorieren.

Gut das ich trainierte Schauspielerin bin... „Das ist wirklich traurig, dass du sie verlassen musstest. Wo ist euer zuhause denn überhaupt?" Das Thema zu wechseln würde vielleicht helfen.

„Oh, es ist bloß 'ne kleine Stadt. Du hast wahrscheinlich noch nie davon gehört. Forks, Washington?"

„Nope. Hab nie davon gehört."

„Hab ich mir schon so gedacht", lachte er. Diese Geräusch erfreute und vernichtete mich gleichzeitig.

Wir saßen dort und unterhielten uns weiter. Wir endete das Thema Tanya und es war zu leicht für mich zu vergessen, dass sie überhaupt exestierte. Ich hatte nie so eine tolle Unterhaltung mit jemandem in meinem ganzen Leben.

Er erzählte mir von seinen Eltern von seiner Mutter Esme und seinem Vater Carlisle. „Solche interessanten Namen.", sagte ich. Er lachte und meinte das würde ihnen öfter gesagt. Ich erzählte ihm von meinen Eltern in Phoenix und wie ich meine Mutter vermisste, weil ich mich ihr näher fühle, aber das es eigentlich gar nicht so schwer war nicht bei ihnen zu sein.

Wir sprachen über ihre Band und über die Schule und über unsere Hoffnungen und Träume. Wir lachten viel und ich weinte sogar, als ich ihm von meine Oma erzählte mit der ich ein sehr enges Verhältnis gehabt habe, die jedoch vor circa einem Jahr gestorben ist. ER umarmte mich und sagte es wäre toll, das ich so eine gute Beziehung mit ihr hatte und das ich mich mehr darauf konzentrieren sollte dankbar für die Zeit zu sein, die ich mit ihr verbracht habe. Ich fühlte mich sofort besser und beschloss seiner Worte auch in unserer Situation anzuwenden. Wenigstens konnte ich ihm als Freund nahe sein. Ich würde mich dazu zwingen, dass es dabei beleibt , denn das war schon genug.

Wir hatten nicht bemerkt, dass die Sonne aufging bis Alice hereinkam und uns darüber informierte das es 6:30 sei. Sie sagte uns das Jasper zum Appartment zurück gegangen sei um zu schlafen und Edward beschloss das selbe zu tun.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer murmelte Alice: „Gute Nacht und alles gute zum Geburtstag für mich..." dann stieg sie über Emmett und Rose die immer noch schlafend auf dem Boden lagen, bevor sie im Flur verschwand.

Edward verließ das Appartment doch bevor ich die Tür schließen konnte sagte er: „Warte" und schnappte sich mein Handy, das immer noch in meiner Hand war. Er wählte eine Nummer, drückte auf senden, und ließ es klingeln. Da bemerkte ich wie sein eigenes Handy leuchtete und fragte : „Was machst du da ?"

Er legte auf und gab mir mein Handy zurück. „Hier. Jetzt haben wir noch einen Plan B, wenn wir jemals zu spät kommen sollten. Ich kann doch von Jasper nicht verlangen, die ganze Verantwortung zu tragen. Wir wollen ja nicht riskieren unhöflich zu sein." Er zwinkerte mir zu und umarmte mich kurz bevor er im Korridor verschwand.

Ich schloss die Tür und seufzte. Ich lächelte und ließ eine Träne an meine Wange runter rollen bevor, ich sie wegwischte und ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht wusste ob das glückliche oder das leere Gefühl in meinem Bauch stärker war.

* * *

**Soo ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen (:**

**und das mache ich jetzt total ungern aber ich mach einen Deal mit euch okay ?! :D**

**Wenn wir 10 Reviews erreichen gibt's das nächte Kapitel (:**

**Ihr könnt mir auch PM schicken aber ich würd wirklich gerne wissen wie ihr es soweit findet und die Autorin dieser FF ist auch schon total aufgeregt :) **

**Alsoo drückt doch bitte den grünen Button dort unten und macht uns glücklich .. bitte ?! :D**

**  
~Lg Nicole**


	5. California Girls

Kapitel 5 – California Girls

EPOV

Ich kann einfach nicht glauben das es schon 6:30 am Morgen ist. Ich könnte mit Bella für Stunden weiter wach bleiben und reden. Ich Lächelte als ich bemerkte das, dass genau das war was ich getan habe. Los Angeles war ein wenig erträglicher geworden.

Ah, da kliengelt schon wieder mein handy.

Schon wieder.

Ernsthaft, es ist 6:30 am Morgen.

„Hallo."

* * *

**Okay, also ich weiß ihr habt schon lange nichts mehr von mir gehört und das tut mir erlich leid ! Aber in letzter Zeit komm ich einfach nicht dazu die Kapitel zu übersetzten:(**

**Und ja ich weiß es war sehr kurz aber das ist nicht meine Schuld ! :D**

**~Nicole xoxo**


End file.
